And if
by Lex Deschain
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é uma garota de 15 anos que vive com sua mãe, avô e irmão mais novo, Souta. Desde pequena possui um senso de justiça muito forte e unido ao seu lado super protetor, faz com que se torne a melhor irmã possível. Mas sua vida muda quando é tragada de sua era para um lugar estranho com monstros e pessoas gananciosas.
1. Prólogo

**Pequena explicação:** _Estava com vontade de ler algo mamão com açúcar, mas não encontrei nada que realmente me interessasse. Por diversão eu comecei a reescrever Inuyasha (sim, sou uma desocupada) e acabei gostando bastante do resultado. Essa história ficou engavetada durante 3 anos antes que eu voltasse a escrever e achei que se não publicasse agora, não publicaria nunca. Então eu espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo e continuo me divertindo. Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem vindos. Boa leitura._

**Ps:** _Eu estou copiando a "diagramação" linda da minha queria autora Kahli hime. Se você se sentiu confortável com a leitura, então todo o crédito é dela. Caso contrário, a culpa é minha._

**Nota: **_Inuyasha não é meu, nenhum dos personagens me pertence, apenas os que eu descaradamente me dei a liberdade de criar._

* * *

.

.

.

Aquilo que chamamos de "Prólogo"

.

.

.

A vida não é justa, e isto se torna claro logo nos primeiros anos de vida. Nem todos os desejos podem ser realizados e nem todos os sonhos tornar-se-ão reais. Mas naquela época de inocência, em que o mundo é revestido por uma camada mágica e fantástica, a crença de uma criança é algo tão poderoso que pode mover o mundo. Ao menos o mundo dela.

Crianças estão longe de ser criaturas frágeis e facilmente enganáveis como todos os adultos acham. Adultos crescem e perdem a imaginação; suas cabeças ficam bitoladas com problemas, eles esquecem que uma vez foram crianças e por isso tratam os pequenos de acordo com o que aparentam: seres pequenos, frágeis e que não entendem o real significado das coisas. Então como eles conseguem lidar com aquelas crianças que fogem dos padrões? Ah, aí está o problema. Eles não conseguem.

O que acham ser fora do padrão de uma criança, nada mais é que o meio a forçando a agir daquela maneira. Somos todos seres humanos e não é novidade a nossa alta capacidade de adaptação. Crianças continuam sendo seres humanos e em alguns casos, talvez por não terem desenvolvido a prepotência e nem conhecido o fatalismo adulto, conseguem se adaptar muito melhor. Crianças forçadas a crescer rápido demais, fogem dos padrões e vocês, adultos, não sabem lidar com elas. Com nenhuma delas.

A garotinha de longos cabelos negros deduziu com facilidade tudo isso após entrescutar a conversa de seu avô com sua mãe. Ela não conseguia entender, no entanto.

Por que achar que a pequena Higurashi não aguentaria escutar que seu amado pai faleceu?

Por que conversar no escuro aos cochichos [_em um horário que sabiam que os dois irmãos estariam dormindo_] como se estivessem conspirando?

Crianças são fortes.

E mesmo que não fossem ela provaria o contrário. Seria forte. Por ela, pelo avô, pela mãe e, principalmente, por seu irmão.

Ali nasceu verdadeiramente Kagome Higurashi.

.

.

A garota voltou-se para o caminho de onde veio. Andando silenciosamente remoía tudo o que ouvira, tentava se acostumar com a dor e principalmente com o ideal de vida que havia se imposto naquele momento. Só parou quando a mão pálida fechou-se sobre a maçaneta do quarto que dividia com o irmão. Ao abrir a porta avistou o irmão ressonando na cama ao lado da sua e sentiu algo se comprimir dolorosamente dentro do peito. Lágrimas escorreram por sua face, mas mordeu a mão, evitando que algum ruído saísse e acordasse o garoto ou pior, alertasse seu avô e sua mãe que tão concentrados conversavam na cozinha.

Caminhou lentamente para a cama, sentando-se a borda, sentindo o colchão macio afundar sob seu peso e a colcha quente que antes a cobria se moldar a sua volta. O que fariam dali para frente? O que diriam ao seu irmão? Ela amava o pai, mas sabia que a ligação que Souta e o pai possuíam era incompreensível para uma garota. Eles eram pai e filho.

Em sua mente de criança uma resolução surgiu tão rápida e claramente que a assustou.

Seu pai NÃO PODIA ter morrido. Souta precisava dele, assim como precisava do Bayaan, seu precioso guerreiro azul que ganhara há dois anos e que no momento descansava entre seus braços. Souta NÃO PODIA ficar sem o pai. Não ainda. Então ela tomaria o lugar dele. Por Souta. Ela precisava proteger seu irmão pequeno custasse o que custasse, porque sua mãe estava quebrada e seu avô já estava tentando concertá-la e se Souta também quebrasse um deles seria colocado de lado e talvez nunca mais funcionasse normalmente.

Ela deitou-se em sua cama e olhou para o teto. Fosse para o bem ou para o mal, a garota assumiria um papel sem contestar.

.

.

Sendo assim desde aquele dia ela tornou-se o mais próximo possível do que o pai era para Souta.

Ela segurou a mão dele quando a mãe contou aos choros, no café da manhã, que seu pai havia feito uma longa viagem. Ela afagou seus cabelos dizendo que ele precisava ser forte, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de se agarrar a ele e chorar. Ela passara a vigiá-lo na escola, com medo de algum garoto implicar com ele por não ter um pai [_assim como já haviam implicado com ela_], e quando finalmente aconteceu ela se jogou em cima do garoto machucando-o tão seriamente que foi suspensa durante uma semana.

Tornou-se o porto seguro do irmão. Sempre que ele precisava de concelhos ela os dava. Sempre que precisava de proteção ela o protegia. Deixou de ser a irmã amorosa que ele tanto adorava para ser o exemplo que ele precisava.

Aprendeu na prática como ser a melhor lutadora, perdera dois dentes de leite quando menina por isso. Ganhara de todos os garotos da escola para mantê-lo a salvo de chacotas. Estudou exaustivamente para auxiliá-lo com os deveres de casa. Fazia tudo e mais um pouco por seu amado irmão.

Quando passou para o segundo nível do ensino fundamental, no entanto, não podia mais ficar ao seu lado. Decidiu então fazer fama para que todos soubessem que Souta Higurashi era irmão de um demônio que os mataria se fizessem algum mal a ele. Por isso juntou-se ao grupo de delinquentes.

.

.

Passou no exame de entrada daquela escola, pois sabia que era onde estudava grande parte dos integrantes do grupo mais encrenqueiro da região. Quando as aulas começaram, descobriu, sem muito esforço, que os garotos sempre se reuniam no fundo da escola após as aulas. Também procurou informações acerca dos integrantes, mas nada de valioso surgiu.

Assim que o último sinal tocou, arrumou suas coisas calmamente e seguiu o fluxo de alunos apenas até o portão, dali dirigiu-se para a quadra ao lado do pavilhão principal nos fundos da instituição, um lugar gasto pelo tempo e por isso mesmo abandonado. A escola ainda tinha esperanças de recuperar com o tempo, mas os semestres passavam e o mato que cobria apenas uma parte da quadra, já tomava mais da metade do lugar. Ali encontrou sete garotos sentados displicentemente na arquibancada de concreto, amontoados, conscientes ou não, ao redor de um belo rapaz.

- Quero me tornar uma de vocês.

Eles a olharam como se fosse louca, com exceção do garoto do centro. Ele sorria sarcasticamente enquanto a examinava de cima a baixo. Se não houvesse controlado seus sentimentos desde pequena, ela com certeza ficaria envergonhada.

- E por que uma garota gostaria de se juntar a um grupo de delinquentes?

- Não interessa. O fato de ter mais um membro disposto a fazer o que fazem já deve ser o bastante.– Percebeu que a sobrancelha dele ergueu-se um pouco.

- E o que nós fazemos? – Sorriu novamente, o ar de divertimento passando para os outros e a irritando.

- Ao que parece só ficam sentados com cara de idiotas, fumando e olhando para o nada. Esqueça. Procurarei algo melhor. – Virou-se disposta a sair dali o quanto antes. Péssima ideia se juntar a um grupinho qualquer, não estava tão desesperada assim.

Sentiu que esbarrava em alguém e ao levantar os olhos deu de cara com um garoto de face selvagem. Os olhos negros a fitaram profundamente e o sorriso de lado era quase um esgar, como se estivesse com raiva e não realmente sorrindo. Ele segurava seus braços impedindo-a de ir.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Shino? – Olhou por cima dela, provavelmente fitando o garoto meio afeminado sentado nos bancos sem nunca diminuir a pressão em seus braços.

- Ah, nada demais, só estávamos sentados fumando e olhando para o nada, segundo as palavras dessa bela garota em suas mãos. – O tom cômico a irritou de tal modo que empurrou o garoto que a segurava, virando-se para o rapaz na arquibancada.

- O idiota aí. – Apontou para ele. – Se não quiser perder essa cara nojenta de menina, cale a boca!

Os garotos a olharam chocados enquanto o rapaz afeminado levantava-se batendo nas calças levemente para limpá-las.

- Darsh, eu sei que você odeia quem bate em mulheres, mas essa aí está pedindo por isso. – Os cabelos cobriam suas feições, mas não a impediu de ver o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Então ao que parece seu amiguinho mal me conheceu e já vai me odiar. – Ela estalou os dedos enquanto sorria maldosamente para o rapaz.

- Darsh, Darsh, Darsh... Por favor, não interrompa, ok?

Ela não se voltou para o garoto as suas costas. Por mais estranho que parecesse ela sabia que ele não lhe faria nada, mesmo que estivesse ameaçando seu amigo. Apenas fitou o rapaz com as feições tão femininas enquanto este descia os degraus da arquibancada e caminhava até ela.

Eles se encararam e ela não precisou esperar por muito tempo pelo movimento dele. Ela deu um salto para o lado esquerdo, desviando-se de um chute e abaixou-se, chutando a perna que ele usava para apoiar o peso enquanto a outra ainda terminava o movimento do golpe. O garoto perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo para frente. Antes que o corpo dele alcançasse o chão, ela segurou a cabeça do garoto pronta para acertá-la com uma joelhada, mas então sentiu uma mão em sua cintura que a fez estremecer.

- Já chega. – Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, causando-lhe outro estremecimento.

Ela soltou o garoto e com um pulo desajeitado colocou a maior distância que pôde entre ela e o tal de Darsh.

Ele sorria ao abaixar-se para o amigo.

- Eeeh, Shino, perdendo para uma garota? Quem diria, heim?

- Larga de palhaçada! – Ele empurrou a mão que o garoto oferecia e levantou-se bruscamente.

- Então, o que fazia por aqui? – Darsh perguntou voltando-se para a garota.

- Ela disse que quer fazer parte do grupo. – Um dos garotos que ainda estavam na arquibancada gritou. Os outros ainda estavam chocados pela luta de poucos segundos.

Ela viu os olhos dele brilharem de curiosidade e algo mais que ela não reconheceu. Um sorriso realmente grande surgiu em seu rosto desfazendo a expressão medonha anterior para uma simples feição infantil.

- Uma garota?

- Sim... – Ela murmurou.

- Perfeito! Está dentro! – O olhou espantada e ele viu a confusão cair sobre os olhos dela. – Ou será que você desistiu da ideia?

Ela sorriu para ele e até mesmo os garotos da arquibancada abriram a boca com a mudança.

- Por favor, tomem conta de mim! – Fez uma reverência diante deles ainda sorrindo.

.

.

Durante os dois anos que se seguiram Kagome passou maravilhosos momentos com os novos amigos. Darsh se tornou tão presente em seu cotidiano quanto à própria família, sempre dando um jeito de estar com ela independente de onde fosse. Dera-lhe sua bokuto e a ensinara a usá-la. Por algum motivo sempre dava um jeito de tocá-la, desde um leve cutucão na costela até envolver seus ombros enquanto andavam juntos.

Shino agia como uma criança perto dela, sempre querendo sua atenção dizendo que lhe devia isso por tê-lo atacado no dia em que se conheceram, mesmo que ele também tivesse a atacado. Acabara se tornando mais carinhosa com o irmão por causa de Shino; adequara-se à ideia de dar carinho a quem gostava.

E isso se estendeu à Darsh.

Passara a ser calorosa com ele, demonstrando que ele tinha um lugar especial no coração dela. Durante seis meses namoraram. Mas um dia ele estava lá e no outro, não mais. Darsh terminara a escola e viajara, mantinha contato, mas nada mais era o mesmo. Antes de partir ele decidira que ela lideraria em seu lugar.

E foi assim que se focou mais ferrenhamente em seu objetivo. Proteger Souta.

Os estudos para ajudar Souta lhe deram o primeiro lugar no ranking da escola. Os professores e alunos a respeitavam. E isso para ela era o suficiente.

Estava cumprindo o que prometera. Dera tempo para sua mãe juntar os cacos, protegera Souta. Estava tudo indo muito bem.

.

.

.

[_E é assim que tudo começa a dar errado._]


	2. Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Chegar em casa sempre era um alívio, apesar das atividades do templo que sempre a aguardavam. Nos primeiros anos após a morte de seu pai sempre sentia uma sensação ruim ao subir a longa escadaria, como se quando chegasse lá não encontrasse mais nada. Nunca descobriu realmente o porquê daquilo, mas logo foi esquecido. Tornara-se forte. Protegeria sua família com suas próprias mãos.

Souta sempre pedia que ela o ensinasse a usar a bokuto de Darsh, mas ela sempre adiava. Talvez porque achasse que era algo muito pessoal, talvez porque considerava o irmão muito novo. Então sempre que ele lhe abordava ela corria para o avô perguntando se ele a havia chamado e como o senhor sempre tinha algo para pedir Souta nunca conseguiu ser mais insistente.

Aquele dia não foi diferente e assim que encontrou o senhor ele logo lhe apontou algumas caixas a sua volta.

- Estou pensando em colocar isso aqui lá no poço.

Ela assentiu e reparou em algo que o velho segurava.

- O que é isso vovô?

Ao olhar para direção que a menina apontava o senhor sorriu.

- Shikon no Tama... – Levantou-a de modo que a colocasse contra a luz. – Esta pequena pedrinha foi criada há muito tempo, quando os demônios ainda andavam sobre a terra. Naquele tempo existia uma brava sacerdotisa, talvez bonita, mas quem sabe? Sua aparência realmente não importa... – Ele pausou parecendo se lembrar de algo engraçado e continuou. – Esta sacerdotisa protegia como podia aqueles que a rodeavam dos ataques de yokais poderosos. Mas como humana não era onipotente.

A garota o olhava curiosamente. Seu avô sempre contava histórias estranhas desde que se lembrava, mas a partir de um momento sempre se repetia, como todo idoso parecia fazer. Aquela história, no entanto, era nova atraindo sua curiosidade.

- Não sei como, mas ela conseguiu criar esta joia para auxilia-la no combate aos yokais. Tudo o que sabemos é que ela fundiu suas quatro almas e daí vem o nome da joia.

- Quatro almas? – Perguntou em dúvida. – Mas cada ser humano não possui apenas uma alma?

O senhor sorriu e coçou a cabeça.

- Neste caso acho que é no sentido figurado da coisa. As quatro almas seriam algo como a amizade, a coragem, a sabedoria e o amor, os quatro pilares que regem o ser humano.

A garota o analisou meio divertida.

- Vovô, o senhor acredita mesmo nessa história? – Tampou parcialmente a boca para esconder o sorriso que não conseguiu controlar.

- Nem um pouco. – Ele riu. **– **Mas acredito que sendo a Shikon no Tama ou não essa pedrinha é um amuleto e já que você vive se metendo em confusão... – Estendeu a mão contendo a pedra rosada para a neta. – Pegue.

A garota sorriu.

- Ok, vovô. – Pegou a pedra e a amarrou na bokuto que desde o início estava segurando. – Pronto, já que é um amuleto assim como minha Bokuto, nada mais justo que ficarem os dois juntos. – Mostrou a espada com a pedrinha amarrada na empunhadura. – Satisfeito?

- Ainda não, preciso que você carregue essas caixas para o poço. Seu irmão é franzino demais para carrega-las e eu, velho demais. – O idoso levantou-se vagarosamente para reforçar o que dizia.

- O senhor faz muito drama... – Ela rolou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava e se levantava. – Avise a mamãe que assim que eu terminar com essas caixas eu subirei para jantar.

O avô apenas acenou com a cabeça, saindo logo em seguida.

Kagome observou a pedra pendurada em sua bokuto e sorriu. Prendeu a espada na cintura, livrando as mãos para o trabalho pesado. Se quisesse aquietar seu estômago deveria começar aquele trabalho o quanto antes.

Levar as caixas não foi trabalhoso de modo algum, seu corpo já estava habituado com exercício físico, soubesse seu avô ou não. O trabalho não lhe tomou tanto tempo como o esperado e quando finalmente descarregou a última remeça ao lado do velho poço não pôde evitar suspirar em satisfação. Finalmente havia terminado, seus braços doíam um pouco, mas agora poderia jantar decentemente e deitar-se enfim.

Alongou as costas até ouvi-las estalar. Foi quando percebeu algo estranho em sua bokuto.

Ela vibrava.

Segurou a empunhadura da espada apenas para ter certeza da fonte de vibração que sentia espalhar-se pelo corpo. Observou bem o objeto apenas para reparar na pedrinha, que o avô lhe dera, brilhando. Segurou-a entre os dedos sentindo o calor que emanava dela e foi nesse momento que uma rajada de vento sacudiu seus longos cabelos.

Voltou o rosto assustado para o poço, algumas mechas agitadas com o vento obstruindo, vez ou outra, sua visão. O poço sempre estivera lacrado, com grandes tábuas de madeira e alguns papéis antigos. Vê-lo aberto daquele modo só podia ser algum truque de sua mente.

Uma mão estava encravada na borda do poço, projetada de dentro dele. Quem quer que fosse o dono tentava sair.

A mente dela parou. Aquilo não poderia ser real. Aquilo NÃO era real. Era impossível! Mas em vez de se afastar, caminhou para perto com a intenção de analisar e comprovar que era apenas uma ilusão de ótica ou que imaginava coisas devido ao cansaço. Mas assim que se aproximou se arrependeu prontamente.

A escuridão do poço envolvia tudo deixando amostra apenas uma face mortalmente pálida que parecia flutuar no ar. Um rosto de mulher. Kagome deu dois passos para trás, mas o rosto a seguiu, flutuando alguns centímetros acima do poço, apoiada em um corpo deformado. A cintura estava envolta em uma espécie de casca e o tronco passaria por o de um humano se não fossem os seis braços acoplados a ele. Kagome segurou fortemente a bokuto e a sentiu se aquecer ao toque. Reparou nos olhos da mulher pela primeira vez: eram buracos totalmente negros.

- O que é você? – Gritou, agarrando-se a sua bokuto.

- Sinto... Meus poderes... Voltando...– A criatura murmurou, ignorando a pergunta da garota. – Sim... Sim... SIM! – O grito ecoou na mente de Kagome como uma sentença de morte e não foi com surpresa que viu a criatura se lançar em direção a ela. Estava entorpecida. No último instante, com os olhos daquela coisa em frente aos seus, algo se rompeu dentro de si e só pôde pensar em sair daquele lugar apertado e procurar algum lugar onde pudesse se movimentar. Virou-se, pronta para correr, quando sentiu o aperto forte de mãos estranhas em seus braços e foi içada em direção ao poço. Puxada para a escuridão.

Debateu-se, tentando livrar ao menos um dos braços para que pudesse alcançar sua Bokuto.

- Dê-me! Dê-me a Shikon no Tama! – A criatura colocou a enorme língua para fora para lambê-la.

Enojada com a ação, Kagome forçou um dos pés onde deveria ser o baixo ventre da mulher, mas percebeu com horror que o corpo dela seguia infinitamente em uma comprida calda, que descobriu ser não uma calda e sim o corpo de uma centopeia.

- Me larga! – Apoiou o pé no corpo do monstro, deu impulso e sentiu se afastar dele. Libertando-se com o movimento, aproveitou para soltar a bokuto do enlaço em sua cintura e acertou com destreza um golpe em um dos braços que tentavam agarrar-lhe novamente. O braço soltou-se do corpo como ocorreria com uma boneca. A criatura perdeu-se na escuridão e ela sentiu seu corpo chocar contra o chão.

Respirava pesadamente. Poderia estar preparada pra tudo, mas aquilo era demais para ela. O corpo tremia a obrigando a se apoiar em uma das paredes para se levantar. Olhou para cima e, com alivio, viu a claridade que entrava pelo buraco.

Analisou bem as paredes e o conjunto de deformidades que se estendiam sobre elas. Usando-as como caminho para içar-se de volta a superfície, logo já estava apoiada na borda de madeira do velho poço.

Mas qual não foi seu susto ao constatar que não estava mais em sua casa?

Assim que levantou as vistas foi ofuscada pela incrível quantidade de verde. Nunca na vida vira algo parecido. Era como se estivesse no meio de uma floresta, mas não havia floresta alguma numa faixa de quilômetros de sua casa. O que aconteceu por ali?

Observou atentamente entorno, com a sensação de que já estivera por ali antes. Arriscou caminhar para tentar reconhecer o local e então avistou o tronco enorme da árvore sagrada. Correu até lá aliviada, sabia que estava próximo de casa. Afastou alguns galhos para entrar na clareira onde estava a árvore...

E o viu.

O garoto mais estranho que já tinha colocado os olhos. A brisa movia os longos cabelos prateados do rapaz de modo hipnótico, o corpo estava preso à árvore através de uma flecha que perfurava pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo. Não havia manchas de sangue, seu rosto estava calmo como se estivesse tirando um cochilo e, por incrível que pareça, conseguia ver o peito movendo-se lentamente. Ele respirava.

Correu até ele, sentindo a grama roçar em suas canelas cobertas pelas finas meias escolares. Estavam mais altas do que se lembrava. Diminuiu a velocidade gradativamente, conforme o alcançava. Analisou clinicamente tentando adivinhar-lhe a idade, mas ele bem podia ser mais novo que ela quanto mais velho, não dava pra saber apenas por suas feições.

Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele não era humano.

Segurou entre os dedos uma das mechas que esvoaçavam, sentindo a textura, observando atentamente a cor. Ele não podia ser real, certo? Levantou os olhos, correndo-os por toda a face daquele ser estranho até que se fixaram em duas pequenas orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.

- Ahhh... Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – Lentamente aproximou-se dele, apenas para que alcançasse com maior facilidade, mas assim que estava prestes a tocar uma das orelhinhas felpudas sentiu o deslocamento abrupto de ar e o ruído de perfuração. Uma flecha quase acertara seu braço.

Virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com homens apontando-lhe lanças e outros com flechas já preparadas em seus arcos. Moveu a mão para sua bokuto, mas fora inocente ao achar que seria tão fácil; um dos homens acertou certeiramente uma flecha em seu braço, impossibilitando-o. Ela sentiu o grito subir pela garganta, mas obrigou-se a engoli-lo.

- Quem é você e o que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – Um dos homens, o que parecia ser o líder, indagou, adiantando-se alguns passos em sua direção.

Ela não poderia respondê-los, mesmo se quisesse, por isso manteve-se calada, provocando a impaciência dos homens. O que se aproximara segurou-lhe o braço ferido fazendo com que ela se curvasse.

- Você nos acompanhará até a vila.

E mesmo querendo protestar, Kagome seguiu o grupo calmamente, pensando em algum modo de fugir deles, voltar ao poço e tentar de algum modo sair daquele lugar estranho.

.

.

.

[_Como se fosse tão simples..._]


	3. Capítulo 2

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

A amarraram e colocaram-na sentada no que parecia ser o centro da vila. Várias pessoas a rodeavam com curiosidade e receio, pareciam aguardar alguém, mas isso não importava realmente. Ela estava cansada e seu braço emitia ondas dolorosas por todo o corpo. Não estava em condições de raciocinar. Ela queria apenas dormir.

Um pequeno tumulto formou-se em sua frente e Kagome levantou as vistas para ver a tempo uma velha senhora espremendo-se por entre a multidão. A senhora era estranha, gorda e usava um tapa-olho, de modo que precisou usar de todo o seu controle para não rir.

- Então, esta é a espiã que vocês encontraram na árvore do Inuyasha? – A velha perguntou ao líder do grupo que trouxera Kagome a força até a vila.

- Sim.

A velha a olhou.

- Ela não aparenta ser uma espiã.

- Com o seu perdão, senhora Kaede, mas nenhum espião aparenta ser. – O líder falou com uma certa impaciência.

- Claro que não. Mas por que um espião viria até nossa vila? Não somos ameaça para ninguém, mal conseguimos nos proteger dos ataques de Yokais. Não temos nada de valor que outra vila pudesse se interessar. Então me diga, Ryou-kun, o que um espião iria querer conosco?

O líder olhou para a garota sentada e de volta à velha. Ficou alguns minutos revezando seu olhar entre as duas até que decidiu falar.

- Então o que ela estava fazendo na árvore sagrada?

A velha sorriu e deu de ombros, tirando um pequeno saco que mantinha amarrado à cintura. De dentro pegou uma boa quantidade de pó e sem aviso prévio lançou-o sobre Kagome.

- Mas... O que... Pensa que está... Fazendo? – A garota tentava desviar o rosto do caminho do pó que a velha insistia em continuar jogando sobre ela.

- Isso comprova que fantasma você não é. – Agachou-se em frente à menina e sorriu. – Ninguém vai à floresta do Inuyasha, então o que uma menina...– Sua fala cessou tão subitamente que não apenas chamou atenção da garota como de todos que estavam em volta.

- Senhora Kaede? – Ryou, o líder, aproximou-se preocupado.

- Garota, levante seu rosto. – A velha a fitava seriamente, então decidiu não contrariar. Por um instante ela analisou a face de Kagome. – Você se parece bastante com minha irmã Kikyou...

.

.

Estava na cabana da velha que na verdade era a sacerdotisa da vila. Após a pequena troca de palavras no centro da cidade, fora levada para lá, de modo que a velha pudesse tratar adequadamente seu braço ferido. O líder Ryou passara o caminho todo até a cabana lhe pedindo mil desculpas, que fora um tolo por não perceber que ela era... Bem, alguém muito parecido com a irmã mais velha da velha Kaede.

Kagome não ligava muito, apesar de achar estranho que as pessoas achassem que ela se parecia com alguém que teria no mínimo mais de 70 anos, mas decidiu nada comentar. Não era como se as coisas estivessem fazendo muito sentido ultimamente e seu braço realmente doía, ao ponto de deixar as indagações para depois.

A sacerdotisa Kaede a acomodou em sua cabana, pedindo para que esperasse enquanto buscava as ervas, saindo pouco depois. Kagome analisou o lugar por alguns momentos, mas foi vencida pelo cansaço. Estava dormindo profundamente quando a senhora voltou.

Kaede preparou tudo: amassou e cozinhou as ervas, adicionou os óleos certos, colocou tudo em uma pequena cuia, levando-a até a menina. Enquanto limpava e aplicava panos com o medicamento no ferimento, lembrava-se de sua irmã.

Muitos anos passaram após a última vez em que pensou em Kikyou e em sua morte. De fato, a menina que se chamava Kagome, sabia agora, se parecia demasiado com Kikyou. A semelhança era assombrosa. Elas eram como irmãs gêmeas. Kaede era muito nova quando sua irmã deixou esse mundo, mas lembrava de como era a antiga sacerdotisa. Ela era doce, gentil, mas reservada e fria, não podia negar, algo muito próximo do que Kagome transmitia.

Lembrou-se do amor de sua irmã por Inuyasha. Lembrou-se da dor dela pela traição de Inuyasha. Lembrou-se da morte dela por culpa de Inuyasha.

Kagome fora encontrada ao lado dele, não foi mesmo? Que prova maior poderia existir? Ela só poderia ser a reencarnação de sua irmã.

A menina remexeu-se abrindo lentamente os olhos.

- Me desculpe. – Bocejou – Não queria dormir, mas o braço estava incomodando demais... – Levantou-se lentamente enquanto observava o trabalho da velha. – Parece que a senhora teve muito trabalho enquanto eu dormia. – Kagome sorriu constrangida.

A sacerdotisa sorriu de volta, sacudindo a cabeça como se dissesse para que ela esquecesse aquele detalhe.

- Como o braço está agora?

- Muito melhor. Não sinto dor alguma... Aliás, não sinto nada. – Riu divertida.

Kaede sorriu, mas sua expressão ficou séria abruptamente.

- Quem é você, Kagome?

- Eu sou...

Um tremor de terra chamou a atenção das duas. Gritos foram escutados do lado de fora da cabana enquanto o som de objetos se quebrando aumentava. Ambas se levantaram para ver o que acontecia do lado de fora. A velha suspendeu parcialmente o forro que cobria sua porta liberando a visão para o caos que se instalara na vila.

Elas saíram de vez da proteção da cabana quando uma casa ruiu ao lado. Viram homens correndo daquela direção, seguidos por algo que rastejava sob a terra. Mulheres gritavam correndo atrás das crianças quando o mesmo monstro que puxara Kagome para o poço saía de dentro de uma casa em ruínas com um boi morto na boca.

- Merda... Você de novo não... – O sussurro da menina passou despercebido para todos menos para a velha que estava ao seu lado. Segurou forte sua bokuto. Estava com o braço direito imobilizado, não poderia fazer muito, mas não poderia ficar parada enquanto aquela coisa machucava aquelas pessoas.

O monstro jogou seu enorme corpo de centopeia sobre os homens, tirando-os do seu caminho. Continuava com o boi morto na boca, mas olhava para todos os lados, como se a procura de algo. Até que seus olhos recaíram sobre Kagome.

- Você! – Jogou o boi morto sobre elas, mas Kagome saltou para trás puxando Kaede. – Me dê a Shikon no Tama! – Lançou-se sobre a menina como horas atrás havia feito. Kagome mais uma vez saltou para trás, mas dessa vez empurrou a senhora, do melhor jeito que pôde, para que saísse do caminho da coisa.

- Você está com a Shikon no Tama?! – Kaede estava assustada, mas Kagome não notou, estava tentando pensar em algum modo rápido de tirar aquela coisa da cidade.

- Eu vou atrair a atenção dessa coisa, vocês tentem colocar ordem na vila antes que alguém saia ferido sem necessidade. Eu consigo dar conta dela sozinha. – Sem esperar respostas saiu correndo em direção à floresta. – Ei coisa feia! – Gritou. – Se você quer tanto a pedrinha, venha buscar! – Olhou sobre o ombro apenas para ter certeza de que a "mulher" a seguia, aumentando a velocidade quando teve certeza. Embrenhar-se-ia no meio das árvores, se escondendo e a atacando enquanto estivesse desprevenida. Não gostava de agir tão covardemente, mas não tinha tanta firmeza nos movimentos do braço esquerdo e só possuía uma espada de madeira. Foi a melhor estratégia que pôde formar naquele momento.

Mas depois de meia hora correndo, percebia uma pequena falha no seu pequeno plano. Ela não conseguia colocar uma distância suficiente entre elas para que tivesse tempo de se esconder.

- Merda... Merda... Merda... – Arfava enquanto corria e se desviava como podia dos ataques da centopeia. **– **Eu não posso morrer assim, eu não posso morrer agora... Merda! Souta... – A imagem de seu irmão surgiu em sua mente tão nitidamente que seu coração teve um sobressalto. Sentiu algo libertar-se dentro dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, não muito longe dali, um garoto acordava.

.

.

.

[_E agora tudo se repete._]


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nota:** _Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Eu estava segurando esse capítulo por mais um tempo, mas como pediram... Está aqui. Espero que continuem gostando da história. _

**Ps: **_Nellie, você está totalmente certa. Estou seguindo fielmente o anime, ao menos os arcos. Pretendo colocar todas as batalhas em sequência. Obviamente a interação entre as personagens não vai ser a mesma. Transformei Kagome em um agente de transformação; como a personalidade dela está diferente as respostas que as personagens darão ao se relacionar com ela também o serão. No mais, estou fazendo o possível para deixar intactas as personalidades dos outros personagens. __  
_

_Me prolonguei demais. Tenham uma boa leitura._

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

A dor em seu braço nem passou pela mente de Kagome. A imagem de seu irmão era tudo o que se permitia pensar e graças a ele, sentia que tinha forças para acabar com aquela coisa. Mas precisava de espaço para lutar e o único lugar que conhecia por ali era a clareira onde a árvore sagrada estava.

Correu tanto que seu coração parecia que explodiria dentro do peito, mas de algum modo, conseguira despistá-la dando lhe uma boa dianteira. Já via a árvore sagrada claramente, conseguia ver o garoto preso nela, conseguia ver seu rosto perfeitamente, assim como o dourado dos seus olhos...

- O que...? – Estacou em frente a ele.

- O que foi, Kikyou? Surpresa? – Ele ria debochadamente.

- Você está vivo? Mas como...?

- Por que você está brincando com essa yokai? Por que não a mata com um golpe, assim como fez comigo? Não me diga que perdeu seus poderes de sacerdotisa...

Kagome parou de prestar atenção no garoto quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Tentou concentrar-se para localizar a fonte.

- Ela está aqui... – O garoto disse sério.

Kagome viu a centopeia sair da copa da árvore sagrada, se jogando sobre ela, mas conseguiu se desviar dando um pulo para trás. Soltou a bokuto da cintura, segurando sua empunhadura com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

- Vamos Darsh, você sempre quis me proteger de tudo e todos, aqui está sua chance. Não desperdice. – Sentiu algo pulsar dentro de si novamente, mas não tinha tempo de pensar a respeito porque o monstro já se lançava de novo sobre ela. Correu para cima do que quer que aquilo fosse, mas no último momento jogou-se ao chão deslizando por baixo da barriga dele. O yokai, como o garoto havia chamado mais cedo, percebeu tardiamente que não existia garota alguma em sua frente; quando voltou-se ela já corria sobre seu corpo, em direção a sua cabeça. Tentou derrubá-la, mas a menina saltou, usando a gravidade para ampliar a força do golpe, acertando a coluna da mulher.

Kagome pôde ouvir o estralo de algo se partindo sob sua espada, mas sabia que aquilo não era o final. Sem apoio cairia direto ao chão e na altura em que estava, quase uns dez metros, talvez acabasse deslocando ou até mesmo quebrando um osso. Logo, por reflexo, agarrou-se aos cabelos da mulher para que conseguisse mudar a rota de sua queda. Conseguiu coloca-la sob seu corpo de modo que diminuísse o impacto com o chão. Saiu de cima dela aspirando grandes quantidades de ar, as pernas tremiam e o ferimento no braço voltara a doer, dessa vez com intensidade dobrada.

Jogou-se no chão. Estava cansada. Novamente a única coisa que gostaria de fazer era dormir.

- Ei, Kikyou, o que foi isso? Desde quando você trocou o arco e flecha pela espada? – O garoto parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.

Kagome o olhou de soslaio, os olhos apertados em irritação. Estava pronta pra dizer alguma coisa quando viu a centopeia se mexer. Levantou-se em um salto enquanto a centopeia erguia-se rapidamente.

- Você acha mesmo que pode acabar comigo com isso? – O protótipo de mulher riu. – Agora que já brincamos, me dê a Shikon no Tama!

- Por acaso você é idiota? – Ela perguntou entredentes. – O que te faz pensar que eu vou te dar alguma coisa?

- Garota insolente! – Ela avançou sobre Kagome, mas a garota defendeu o ataque novamente, dessa vez aparando o golpe com a bokuto e disputando força com o Yokai. Ela empurrou o Yokai o suficiente para sair de seu caminho e acertar os braços que pendiam do lado direito de seu corpo, arrancando-os.

- Nem que eu tenha que te despedaçar, eu vou acabar com você! – Atacou novamente, dessa vez perfurando a barriga do Yokai.

- Feh, perdendo pra uma humana... – O garoto comentou debochadamente.

Kagome não entendeu o porquê da centopeia ter se irritado tanto com o comentário dele, mas ela a esqueceu e lançou-se em direção a ele.

- Como se um hanyo... – Cuspiu essas palavras. – ...tivesse direito de abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa a mim!

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia se mover, estava lacrado, e a Yokai com certeza tiraria proveito disso. Foi quando um corpo surgiu, bloqueando rapidamente o ataque. Os longos cabelos negros ainda dançavam a sua frente devido ao movimento quando o olhar dele se prendeu no pedaço de pano que cobria as pernas da garota. O pano levantara dando-lhe visão total das cochas dela.

Ele levantou os olhos, de repente tomando noção do que estava fazendo. Seu olhar encontrou com o dela, que tinha virado o rosto parcialmente para ver como ele estava e provavelmente o flagrara olhando para onde não devia. Ela sorriu de canto e voltou-se para a Yokai.

O coração dele falhou uma batida.

- Sua luta é comigo. – Ela tentou soar firme o suficiente para não demonstrar que aparar aquele golpe consumira mais de sua estamina do que gostaria.

Então ela sentiu aquela pulsação novamente.

Kagome pulou para a Yokai sentindo aquela mesma força estranha do início da luta. Tinha certeza que venceria mesmo que seu braço estivesse aos frangalhos. Com um golpe fatal acertara o crânio da oponente, partindo-o em dois. O corpo tombou imóvel ao seu lado. Ela respirava com dificuldade, mas sorria.

Observou o garoto preso na árvore e andou até ele, lembrando-se do que ocorrera ao defende-lo. Sorriu.

- O príncipe sempre ganha algo quando salva sua princesa. – Ela parou poucos centímetros dele. – Estou pegando minha recompensa... – Com um movimento rápido a garota colou os lábios na boca do garoto. Se afastou sorrindo enquanto segurava a flecha encravada no corpo dele. – Vou tirá-lo daqui. – Quebrou com facilidade a flecha que se desfez em pó instantaneamente. Olhou maravilhada o processo enquanto o corpo do garoto despencava.

O rapaz a olhava espantado. Não entendia o que ela queria, mas após o beijo teve certeza de que ela não era Kikyou e não sendo a sacerdotisa, sua aparência lhe incomodava.

- Venha, vou te levar até o vilarejo. – Agachou-se ao lado dele, pegando um de seus braços e passando sobre o ombro.

.

.

Mesmo que fosse um hanyo passar cinquenta anos preso a uma árvore, sem mover um único músculo, fez com que seu corpo esquecesse parcialmente como se sustentar sozinho. A irritação de ser salvo por uma humana foi aumentada por ter que depender dela para se locomover. E não era uma humana qualquer, era a cópia da mulher que amava e que o aprisionou na maldita árvore por meio século!

- Eu consigo sentir seu olhar. Não é muito legal ficar encarando os outros. – Ela tentou parecer relaxada, mesmo sabendo que aquele garoto não era humano, que poderia matá-la se quisesse e que tinha razão para isso, já que ela decidira fazer aquela brincadeira idiota mais cedo. Parecera mais engraçado quando Shino a fez com Darsh...

- Feh! – Ele virou o rosto para o lado contrário, meio envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra.

- Então... Por que você estava preso naquela árvore? – Tentou quebrar o silêncio incômodo que os rodeava. As garras dele estavam encravadas na pele de seu ombro, mesmo que ela soubesse que não fosse de propósito. Ao que parecia, tanto tempo sem se movimentar tinha tirado a noção de força de seus músculos.

- Não é de sua conta, humana.

- Sabe... Eu tenho nome. – Ela o observou atentamente. – Sou Kagome Higurashi. E você é... ?

O garoto manteve-se quieto e como ela não era de ficar insistindo, decidiu-se pelo silêncio. Voltar para a vila estava sendo algo extremamente trabalhoso para ficar preocupada em entreter seu novo "amigo". Já estava escuro e ainda tinha que carregar o garoto parcialmente, o braço doía e sentia que seus músculos iriam se romper a qualquer minuto. Ela estava alcançando o mais avançado estágio de dor que sentira na vida.

Se aparecesse outra coisa igual à mulher-centopeia não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar conta. Instintivamente levou a mão a bokuto... Sempre se sentia aliviada ao tocá-la. Era a mesma sensação que tinha quando estava com Darsh.

Notou com divertimento as espiadas que o garoto tentava dar.

- Se eu sou tão interessante, basta você olhar. Encarar é ruim, mas fazer o que se eu sou tão irresistível assim? – Piscou para ele, apenas para rir da cara emburrada que ele fez.

Aos poucos a vila apareceu sob o monte, até onde os rastros da youkai os guiou; segui-los mostrou-se uma boa ideia no final das contas. Estava pensando em como desceria o pequeno barranco com o rapaz apoiado em seus ombros quando a velha Kaede e um grupo de camponeses liderados por Ryou surgiu a frente deles.

- Kagome! – A velha gritou enquanto se aproximava.

- Senhorita! Está tudo bem?! – O líder acompanhava a velha sacerdotisa, mas parou abruptamente ao ver quem estava ao lado da garota.

- Está tudo bem sim, mas acho que estraguei seu trabalho, senhora Kaede. – Sorriu sem graça, lançando um olhar rápido para o braço direito onde o pano que a senhora havia amarrado em volta de seu braço se mostrava vermelho. A ferida voltara a sangrar.

A velha estava pronta para falar quando o rapaz-da-árvore [_como ela havia nomeado mentalmente_] afastou-se dela como se tivesse levado um choque. Pôs-se de pé com uma firmeza que não existia até segundos atrás, como se não tivesse estado tão fraco ao ponto de necessitar de ajuda para se movimentar.

Kagome o observou interessada, mas a idosa foi mais rápida e quebrou o silêncio que caíra sobre o grupo.

- A jóia de quatro almas... Foi provavelmente ela que atraiu aquele Yokai... – Ela apontou para a pedrinha amarrada firmemente na empunhadura da espada de madeira.

- Essa pedrinha? Mas por que...?

- A Shikon no Tama aumenta os poderes Yokais, não serve para você, humana. Me dê a pedra se não quiser morrer! – O rapaz-da-árvore falou num tom firme.

Estava surpresa pela mudança do rapaz, que aumentou quando a velha colocou-se entre os dois, como se tentasse protegê-la. Seguindo o movimento da velha, o grupo de camponeses se espalhou em volta deles, criando uma barreira que impediria o rapaz de fugir.

- Você não pode entregar a pedra para ele, Kagome. Não importa o que lhe diga! – Kaede sussurrou, mantendo os olhos no rapaz-da-árvore.

- Eu odeio esse seu cheiro... Feh...

Kagome não pôde ver o rosto do rapaz-da-árvore com clareza, mas percebeu a contração na boca. Os lábios repuxados mostraram os caninos anormalmente desenvolvidos. Levantou as garras e saltou para cima dela.

O braço direito estava vermelho do sangue que o pano saturado não conseguia estancar e o esquerdo estava dormente devido a força que usara na luta com o Yokai centopeia. Sem alternativa, a garota virou-se e correu do alcance do rapaz-da-árvore, mas as pernas estavam bambas da corrida anterior. Sentiu o ataque e conseguiu desviar-se por pouco das garras dele, no entanto perdeu o equilíbrio durante o movimento e caiu.

- Não achei que você seria ingrato a esse ponto... – Exclamou para ele. Tentou demonstrar divertimento, mas estava irritada. Não tinha condições de se defender daquele jeito.

Os camponeses que possuíam arco escolheram esse momento para atirar no rapaz-da-árvore, mas mostrou-se inefetivo, já que com apenas um movimento ele partiu todas as flechas que por pouco não o acertaram. Sorrindo maliciosamente saltou para eles e com um ataque duplo cortou algumas árvores que estavam no local, no intuito de acertá-los enquanto caiam.

- Saiam daí! – Ela gritou, mas isso não aumentaria a velocidade dos homens e alguns foram apanhados pelas árvores, ficando presos por baixo delas. Os gemidos de dor eram audíveis e logo o restante dos camponeses correram, ou para ajudar os feridos ou de volta à vila.

- Vocês não passam de insetos! – Ele gritou irritado, encarando os poucos que ainda estavam por ali.

- Você é idiota por acaso! – Kagome gritou, tomada pela fúria. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Eles não te fizeram nada! Seu problema é comigo!

Atrás dela a velha se mexeu minimamente, mas ela não deu importância. Fitava seriamente o rapaz-da-árvore, esperando que ele fizesse algum movimento.

Se olharam por alguns instantes. Os cabelos prateados tão longos se agitavam ao sabor do vento, os olhos âmbares brilhavam maldosos como os de um predador, a boca fina ainda estava repuxada, agora em um sorriso irritado, deixando amostra os caninos brancos. A mão dele estava levantada de modo que as garras ficassem visíveis, o corpo tenso, pronto para dar o bote a qualquer momento. Apesar de estar com uma vestimenta vermelha, folgada nas pernas e braços, seus movimentos eram rápidos demais para que ela captasse satisfatoriamente, como havia testemunhado anteriormente, e por isso evitava piscar, prestando total atenção.

Sem aviso ele saltou. Ela mais sentiu do que viu o movimento, mas foi suficiente para que se levantasse e corresse para longe da velha e dos camponeses. O golpe atingiu o chão, fez pedras e terra subirem, a desequilibrou e fez com que sua bokuto fugisse de seu enlace. Apenas nesse momento ela percebeu que havia segurado a espada de madeira durante todo o tempo.

Sabia que ele não lhe daria tempo, então rolou sobre o próprio corpo, estendeu a mão e agarrou a espada e, sem pensar no movimento, a colocou em frente ao corpo, pronta para aparar o golpe. As garras chegaram a tocar a madeira da espada, mas não possuíam um décimo da força inicial.

O rapaz olhava espantado para um colar brilhante que envolvia seu pescoço, que não estava lá segundos atrás.

- Mas o que...? – Segurou o colar.

- Kagome, use o Kotodama para controlá-lo! – Kaede gritou.

- Koto-o-que? – Dirigiu-lhe um olhar confuso.

- Uma palavra de ordem! Diga qualquer coisa para detê-lo!

Ele pareceu perder o interesse em tentar tirar o colar do pescoço, voltando mais uma vez a atenção para ela. Andou em passos firmes, porém lentos até o lugar em que estava caída, percorrendo a distância que ela havia imposto enquanto ele estava distraído. Foi apenas um instante, mas ela pôde perceber a leve agitação das orelhas em sua cabeça e não conseguiu se impedir de fazer a associação com um animal, muito menos de segurar a palavra que escapou de sua boca em seguida.

- Senta!

.

.

.

[_Como um cachorro._]


	5. Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Se não fosse a dor que sentia pelo corpo, teria a certeza de que estava sonhando.

A velha sacerdotisa tratava seu ferimento no braço direito. Estavam ambas sentadas, de volta a cabana da velha. Podiam ouvir os sons das pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e conversando entre si do lado de fora. Os sons de marretas e cerras se tornou tão comum que mal os percebia agora.

Estavam reconstruindo a vila e ela ajudaria com prazer se seu braço dominante não estivesse em estado lamentável, assim como todos os músculos de seu corpo. Parecia-lhe que havia sido moída e espremida de tal forma que nunca mais conseguiria se sentir 100% fisicamente.

Engoliu o gemido que subiu à garganta quando Kaede apertou o laço em volta de seu braço. Olhou para a senhora sentada ao seu lado.

- Vocês terão um trabalho difícil para consertar todos os estragos... – Comentou.

- Não será tão difícil se pensarmos no que teremos pela frente. – A velha suspirou, lavando as mãos em uma bacia de madeira ao seu lado. Havia concluído seu trabalho. – Agora que a Shikon no Tama reapareceu, mais e mais situações como a de ontem ocorrerão. Não apenas Youkais virão atrás da joia; humanos com maldade no coração também desejarão ter seus desejos atendidos.

Kagome analisou a pedra presa em sua bokuto. Logo depois dirigiu um olhar curioso para o rapaz deitado displicentemente ao seu lado.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ele já deve ter percebido o poder do colar. – A velha murmurou divertida enquanto se levantava.

- Você já não é forte o suficiente? Para que precisa dessa pedrinha? – Perguntou.

O rapaz manteve-se em silêncio.

- Isso é porque ele é um meio-Youkai...

Kaede mal teve tempo de terminar sua fala. O rapaz socou furioso o chão, partindo a madeira facilmente.

- Acho melhor ficar quieta, velha. Você fala como se me conhecesse. – O tom de raiva estava claro na voz dele.

- Continua o mesmo de sempre, Inuyasha. Claro que você não reconheceria a irmã mais nova de Kikyou. – Andou até o fogão a lenha que mantinha ao lado da porta, alimentando o fogo com alguns gravetos que possuía ao lado.

- Kaede? – Estava incerto.

- Depois de 50 anos seria pedir demais que você ainda me reconhecesse. – Ela murmurou com um quê de divertimento.

- A Kikyou está tão gagá quanto você? É uma pena que os humanos envelheçam tão rápido... – Era óbvio que Inuyasha tentava fazer troça, apesar de soar incomodado com algo.

- Minha irmã morreu logo após te lacrar naquela árvore.

As orelhas de Inuyasha se agitaram levemente. Ele voltou a se deitar.

- Kagome. – Kaede a chamou, fazendo com que parasse de fitar o rapaz dos cabelos prateados e voltasse sua atenção para a senhora em frente ao forno. – Eu acredito que você seja a reencarnação da minha irmã, Kikyou. Você possui a joia de quatro almas, assim como é idêntica a ela.

Kagome a observou calmamente, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Conseguia sentir o incomodo de Inuysha, deitado a seu lado, então sem pensar muito decidiu espairecer. Segurou a bokuto, que passara o tempo todo ao seu lado, e após se levantar a amarrou firmemente à cintura, no cinto que havia modificado e que sempre usava em conjunto com o uniforme. Atraiu a atenção tanto da idosa quanto do meio-Youkai, mas não se importou em dar satisfações.

Era seu segundo dia naquele local e já tinha sido atacada por um humano, um meio-Youkai e uma Youkai. Recebera uma flechada, fora amarrada e quase morta. Não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que precisava voltar; quanto mais tempo passasse ali, maior era o risco de acontecer algo sério. Era seu dever proteger Souta e pouco importava ser reencarnação de alguém. Precisava voltar e inteira.

Suspirou. Apertou a bokuto.

Queria tanto que Darsh estivesse com ela. Ele com certeza saberia o que fazer...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelos murmúrios dos camponeses. Ao que parecia a história de que ela era reencarnação da tal Kikyou havia se espalhado como fogo em grama seca. E a irmã da velha sacerdotisa devia ser muito querida, pois logo estavam a cumprimentando, oferecendo frutas e rezando para ela. Desconsiderando todo o resto, até que era engraçado.

Já estava com as mãos cheias de frutas quando finalmente encontrou um lugar tranquilo para descansar. Não foi com dificuldade, no entanto, que avistou a figura do meio-Youkai sentado em um dos galhos de uma árvore ali por perto. Decidiu se aproximar jogando uma das frutas maduras para o rapaz, que apesar de estar de costas segurou-a com precisão. Viu quando ele analisou a fruta com curiosidade.

- Ganhei várias iguais a essa. Não quer me ajudar? Acho que não consigo dar conta de tantas... – Apontou para a sacola que havia colocado ao lado quando sentou. Estava recostada no tronco, aproveitando da sombra que a árvore oferecia.

- Feh... – Virou o rosto, incomodado.

Ela não lhe deu maior atenção. Puxou uma das frutas de dentro da sacola e com calma se pôs a comer. Estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto observava a paisagem, até que sentiu Inuyasha ao seu lado. Virou o rosto a tempo de ver o olhar analítico que ele focava em seu rosto.

- Eu realmente não gosto quando ficam me encarando... – Ela comentou.

- Você, com certeza, não é a encarnação dela! – Mais uma vez virou o rosto.

Kagome deu de ombros, puxou outra fruta de dentro da sacola e jogou para ele.

- Que bom. Então quer dizer que você não precisa ter raiva de mim. – Piscou, sorrindo.

Ele saltou de volta ao galho em que estava, mas não antes que ela notasse o leve rubor que tomou suas feições.

- Está enganada! Ainda quero a joia, mulher!

Ela teria rido da previsibilidade do rapaz, mas voltou a morder o fruto, pensando no que poderia fazer para voltar para casa. Já estava escurecendo quando decidiu voltar para a cabana da velha Kaede.

.

.

Acordou cedo, o céu ainda estava escuro. A resolução do dia anterior foi endurecida durante a noite. Voltaria para casa.

Não era como se soubesse como devia agir em uma situação daquelas, em primeiro lugar ela nem devia estar ali, então foi sem peso na consciência que saiu da vila sem ao menos se despedir. Não gostava de despedidas de qualquer maneira.

Não sabia que tipo de ervas a sacerdotisa havia utilizado, mas seu braço, assim como o corpo em geral, estava quase perfeitamente curado. Movimentou-o testando os músculos para logo depois voltá-lo a posição ao lado do dorso e apoiar a mão na empunhadura de sua arma. Sentia a Shikon no Tama bater levemente contra a madeira enquanto caminhava de volta ao poço.

O caminho não foi difícil, os camponeses tinham feito uma trilha até a árvore sagrada, como chamavam, e de lá até o poço era uma distância pequena, facilmente percorrida e sem chance de se perder.

Já conseguia avistar o poço de madeira, coberto por trepadeiras, quando sentiu movimento em volta de si. Estava com a espada em punhos quando os três indivíduos surgiram do mato a cercando. Eles tentaram agarrá-la, mas eram enormes comparados a ela e mesmo que isso pudesse ser uma vantagem, estavam vestidos com armaduras pesadas o que diminuía consideravelmente a velocidade dos ataques. Não foi problema desviar deles e em pouco tempo tinha derrubado todos os três.

Apontou a bokuto para a garganta do primeiro que tentou levantar.

- Quem são vocês? E por que tentaram me atacar?

O homem a olhou ansioso, ainda de quatro, paralisado no meio do processo de se erguer. Lançou um olhar rápido para os colegas, mas percebeu que dali não conseguiria ajuda. Os outros dois estavam com medo da garota.

- Não queríamos machucá-la. Só estávamos cumprindo ordens. Nosso chefe pediu para que a levássemos até ele.

- Seu chefe? – Analisou as feições dele, tentando encontrar alguma indicação que estivesse mentindo. – Quem é seu chefe? E o que ele quer comigo?

- Não sabemos o que ele quer com você. Ele só pediu para que a gente pegasse a menina que tinha a Shikon no Tama.

As palavras da velha sacerdotisa ecoaram em sua mente.

[(...)_Agora que a Shikon no Tama reapareceu, mais e mais situações como a de ontem ocorrerão. Não apenas Youkais virão atrás da joia; humanos com maldade no coração também desejarão ter seus desejos atendidos._]

Ela decidiu dar uma olhada nesse "chefe" e descobrir suas intenções.

- Levem-me até seu chefe.

Os homens ainda demoraram a entender o que ela estava pedindo, mas assim que aquele para quem ela apontava a espada pareceu digerir a ordem não demorou em gritar para que os outros dois se levantassem e mostrassem o caminho para ela.

Kagome seguia os dois enquanto conversava com o que parecia ser o líder do grupo. Descobriu que faziam parte de um bando de mercenários, mas que estavam só de passagem. Haviam se estabelecido em uma velha choupana ali por perto, não tinha uma semana, porém desde o dia anterior o chefe agia de maneira estranha. Era um cara forte e amigável, todos o respeitavam, e conquistara o poder não por violência, mas sim por merecimento, era dado a conversa e bebida, mas estava fechado e taciturno.

- E o cheiro... É como se alguma coisa tivesse podre... O Hiro diz que são os gases, mas eu digo que se alguém peida daquele jeito então alguma coisa não anda bem por dentro... – O líder gesticulava, passando a mão na barriga. – Mas ninguém fala nada para ele... O chefe anda muito esquisito. Desde ontem que murmura coisas que o pessoal não entende e quando diz algo com clareza é a respeito da bolinha. – Apontou para a pedra amarrada à bokuto da garota.

- Ele tem algum desejo? Ter dinheiro, mais poder... Algo assim?

- Quem não tem?– A olhou curioso, como se ela tivesse perguntado se o céu era azul. – Somos mercenários. Dinheiro é o que nos move. – E dizendo aquilo deu o assunto como encerrado.

Kagome estava pensativa quando finalmente chegaram a velha construção. Escoltada pelos três, foi introduzida no único cômodo: um grande salão. Havia vários homens parecidos com aqueles que estavam a seu lado, mas não deu grande atenção. Preferiu analisar o recinto e as rotas de fuga, no entanto não se prendeu a tarefa por muito tempo, já que a única saída era a porta em que havia entrado e o lugar não possuía móvel algum, apenas pedaços de pano jogados ao chão displicentemente: provavelmente a cama dos rapazes.

- Aqui está a garota, como o senhor pediu, chefe. – O líder do trio falou com uma sombra ao fundo do lugar.

Ela não viu com quem ele estava falando, até que em um movimento bamboleante o maior homem que ela havia visto na vida se arrastou para fora das sombras. Só então o cheiro a atingiu: forte, acre, azedo; ruim o suficiente para ser insuportável.

- Me entregue... a pedra...– A voz saia engrolada enquanto o quase gigante lutava para manter o equilíbrio.

- O que você quer com ela? – Recuou um passo, estava espantada com o tamanho do homem e incomodada com os modos dele. Não parecia ser a única, já que a tensão dos outros mercenários era quase palpável.

- A pedra... Me dê ou morre. – Puxou a enorme espada que tinha presa a cintura, acertando um dos seus ao brandi-la aleatoriamente após retirar da bainha. O mercenário morreu na hora, dividido ao meio como se fosse manteiga.

Os outros homens correram para a porta, fugindo do caminho da arma. O chefe movimentava a espada como se estivesse bêbado, acertando indiscriminadamente tudo que se colocava em seu caminho. Kagome não teve dificuldade em se desviar dos movimentos, era pequena e rápida, manter-se fora do raio de alcance do homenzarrão era fácil para ela. Os homens ao contrário eram lentos e tentavam fazer o chefe perceber a loucura que estava fazendo, muitos foram mortos até que decidiram apenas fugir. E o caos que se instalou só acabou quando o quase gigante acertou uma viga da fundação, causando um pequeno desabamento, justamente no único lugar que tinham para sair. Os poucos que ainda estavam dentro do salão, correram para a garota, procurando proteção na única pessoa que parecia calma o suficiente naquela situação.

Kagome fitou-os irritada.

- Deviam tentar desobstruir a passagem! – Gritou.

- Sim, chefa!– Eles gritaram de volta.

Observou divertida todos eles correrem para a porta.

- Vou distraí-lo, então se concentrem em liberar a passagem.

- Sim! – Gritaram, já motivados.

A garota focou sua atenção no inimigo. Já havia lutado com vários tipos, mas nunca com alguém tão grande e desajeitado como ele. A melhor tática seria cansa-lo, mas o homem continuava com o mesmo vigor apesar de ter matado mais de cinco pessoas e derrubado uma viga grossa o suficiente para ter a largura dela. Os movimentos ainda eram desordenados o que dificultava que ela os previsse e enquanto tudo o que ela tinha era uma espada de madeira, o homem empunhava uma espada com o dobro do tamanho dela e tão afiada que conseguia cortar um homem ao meio como se fosse massinha de modelar.

Ainda analisava sua situação quando ele a atacou. Podia não conseguir prever os movimentos dele, mas ao menos via seus ataques, o que era mais do que podia dizer da luta no dia anterior com Inuyasha.

- Joguem uma espada! – Ela gritou, voltando-se parcialmente para os mercenários que se amontoavam em volta do pequeno monte de escombros que tapavam a porta. Um deles soltou a arma da cintura e jogou para ela, que a apanhou ainda no ar e a tirou da bainha em tempo para desviar o golpe que teria no mínimo arrancado seu braço esquerdo fora.

O chefe se desequilibrou após o ataque, se inclinando para a frente. Deu dois grandes passos antes de se firmar e trazer a arma para a posição inicial, voltou-se para a garota, mas ela já estava entre suas pernas. Abaixou a cabeça para acompanhar o movimento dela e, como se não estivesse pensando no que estava fazendo, cortou desajeitadamente o lugar onde ela estava. Porém, não foram pedaços de um corpo feminino que caíram ao chão e sim metade de uma perna enorme. Sem uma das pernas para se equilibrar o já desequilibrado gigante tombou para o lado, ainda segurando fortemente a espada.

Kagome saltou para o lado, evitando ser esmagada pelo enorme corpo. Segurou a arma emprestada com força e lançou sua lâmina de encontrou ao punho da espada, decepando a mão que ainda segurava a monstruosa arma. Só então reparou que tanto o ferimento na perna quando o do punho não sangravam, eram como cortes em um cadáver seco.

O monstro tentava se levantar quando um buraco enorme surgiu de uma das paredes e por ele entrou Inuyasha.

- A joia está segura?– Pousou ao lado dela em um movimento preciso, observando sua cintura a procura da Shikon no Tama. Só após ver a bolinha presa a espada de madeira que dirigiu o olhar para ela. Estava irritado e não se preocupou em ocultar. – O que você acha que está fazendo, mulher idiota!

Kagome abriu a boca para dar uma resposta malcriada, mas antes que pudesse falar o gigante já se arrastava em direção a eles. O peitoral pendia revelando o grande buraco no peito do mercenário e de dentro dele brilhavam três olhos vermelhos.

Inuyasha cobriu o nariz com a manga da roupa.

- Esse corpo tem cheiro de carne morta. – E como se para confirmar o que ele dizia, os três olhos vermelhos brilharam maldosos, projetando-se de dentro do corpo na forma de um corvo medonho. – O corvo deve ter comido o coração e passou a controlar o corpo...

A garota se manteve calada, observando em choque.

- O shibugarasu não tem poder suficiente, então ele usa outros corpos para lutar...– Inuyasha saltou para o corpo enorme cravando suas garras no buraco, mas o corvo conseguiu escapar ao ataque rasgando as costas do morto. – Covarde!– O meio-Yokai rugiu ao ver o pássaro demônio dar uma meia volta no lugar.

Preparava-se para atacar mais uma vez quando o pássaro se adiantou e mergulhou em direção a garota. Kagome levantou os braços, tentando se proteger do ataque, mas o pássaro mirava mais abaixo e ela só percebeu o motivo do ataque quando sentiu o pequeno puxão em sua bokuto. Olhou para a espada de madeira apenas para confirmar que a joia não estava mais em seu lugar.

Inuyasha também viu o movimento, mas não pode fazer nada. Achava que o pássaro tentava atacar a garota e aquilo o pegou de surpresa. O shibugarasu era fraco e nunca atacava abertamente usando o próprio corpo, mas ele devia ter imaginado que não era a humana que o demônio mirava. E foi com irritação que viu o pássaro escapar pela abertura que fizera na parede.

Sem pensar duas vezes agarrou o pulso da garota e a levou para fora.

- Temos que pegá-lo. – Observando os arredores encontrou um arco e uma aljava de flechas em uma das montarias dos mercenários. Pegou-os e empurrou para a garota, logo depois agachou-se de costas para ela. – Suba, não temos tempo.

Entorpecida, Kagome fez como lhe ordenava. Subiu nas costas do rapaz, ajeitando a aljava nas costas e segurando firmemente o arco.

Pouco tempo depois estavam seguindo o pássaro demônio, saltando pelas copas das árvores. Inuyasha logo conseguiu cobrir a distância que o shibugarasu havia imposto.

- O que está esperando? Atire! – Gritou.

- Eu não sei como usar isso! Não tem como eu acertar, de jeito nenhum! – Ela gritou de volta, nervosa. Agarrou o arco com mais força, sentindo a palma suar.

- Ele come carne humana e está indo em direção a vila. Não acha perigoso deixá-lo vivo?! Atire logo! A Kikyou era uma grande arqueira!– Disse aquilo mais como repreensão pela incerteza dela.

Ela sentiu o enorme buraco se abrir no estômago assim que viu o corvo engolir a joia. Ajeitou-se o melhor que pode nas costas de Inuyasha, encaixou uma flecha no arco e puxou até sentir a tensão. Tentou mirar o corvo com a ponta da flecha, mas os pulos do meio-Yokai não ajudavam. Um fio de racionalidade a fez calcular o vento e a velocidade do corvo, porém ela teria que atirar uma vez antes de calcular qualquer coisa. Soltou a flecha.

Quase alcançou o corvo, mas não tinha força suficiente.

Inuyasha tropeçou no meio do pulo e caiu.

- Você é idiota ou o que, garota? – Virou o rosto para fitá-la irritado, como se o erro tivesse sido proposital.

Viram o shibugarasu triplicar de tamanho.

- O shibugarasu está ficando maior.– Inuyasha levantou-se novamente e mais uma vez correu atrás do demônio. Pela segunda vez cobriu a distância. – Atire!

Kagome encaixou a flecha, puxou a corda com mais força e soltou. A flecha ganhou alcance, mas ainda não conseguiu alcançar o corvo.

Inuyasha parou de correr e a derrubou.

- Você não é a reencarnação dela.– Gritou enquanto apontava o dedo para o rosto dela. – Definitivamente, não é a reencarnação da Kikyou. Não espero mais nada!

Sem esperar uma resposta ele virou-se e voltou a perseguir o shibugarasu, deixando-a para trás. Viu o pássaro planar sobre o rio que passava ao lado da vila, se ela corresse conseguiria chegar à vila a tempo de evitar qualquer tragédia. Ao menos esperava que sim.

Correu tanto quanto seu corpo lhe permitia. Estava quase na ponte que a levaria até a vila quando viu a sombra do corvo, enorme devido a joia, baixar sobre um grupo de camponeses. Quando o corvo tomou altitude novamente, foi com horror que viu que entre suas garras havia uma criança.

- Inuyasha! Você tem que salvar a criança!– Gritou quando o meio-Yokai entrou em seu campo visual. Ele ainda seguia a criatura, agora muito mais próximo, livre do peso morto.

- Sankon Tetsusou!- Talvez não tivesse ouvido ou apenas a ignorou, ele saltou da copa e atacou o corvo, retalhando-o por inteiro. Não demonstrou qualquer interesse na criança que despencou e caiu no rio, junto com os pedaços do monstro. Estava mais preocupado em procurar a joia que devia ter caído após o retalhamento.

A criança gritava da água quando não estava submersa, a mãe gritava por ela e o resto dos camponeses corriam na margem seguindo o corpo que se debatia, mas sem nada fazer. Pensando no irmão, Kagome tirou os sapatos e as meias e se jogou na água, se sentindo grata por ter feito aula de natação. Assim que mergulhou na água fria do rio, tratou de colocar a corrente a seu favor, nadando o mais rápido que pôde até o menino.

Ele agarrou-se a ela no instante em que conseguiu aproximar seu corpo ao dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Se segure em mim, mas não se mexa muito. Eu vou te levar de volta a sua mãe. – Sussurrou, tentando acalmá-lo.

O garoto aquietou-se o máximo que pôde, mas não aliviou o aperto em volta do pescoço dela. Kagome concentrou-se em levá-los à margem, dando pequenas braçadas para não perder o equilíbrio e alterar a posição do garoto, correndo a chance da corrente puxá-lo para a morte certa.

Sentiu a terra sob os pés, mas não conseguia se firmar; assim que apoiava o pé sentia-a desmanchar. Estava para gritar por ajuda quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pulso firmemente e içá-la para fora do rio, junto com o garoto. Sorriu para o aldeão que a ajudou e agachou-se para que o menino pudesse se apoiar nas próprias pernas e soltar seu pescoço.

- Vamos... Está tudo bem... – Acariciou a cabeça dele, falando o mais docemente que podia. Quando se livrou do enlace da criança viu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e só pôde sorrir e o abraçar. – Já passou. Olha ali sua mamãe.

A mãe do menino vinha correndo ao encontro deles. A criança ainda voltou-se mais uma vez para ela antes de se lançar em direção a mãe. Kagome sorriu ao ver a cena, sorriso que morreu quando voltou-se para o outro lado do rio ao ouvir Inuyasha gritando.

- Ei, mulher! Onde está a joia?!

Irritada, fez questão de ignorá-lo e voltar-se para a mãe do garoto que a agradecia. Mas, mais uma vez, ouviu-o gritar.

- Ele está escapando!

O shibugarasu estava recomposto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se debatia, tentando sair do rio. Ouviu o menino gritar e ao olhá-lo percebeu a garra que ainda segurava a parte de trás de suas roupas. Ela se remexia e puxava em direção ao corvo gigante que se debatia nas águas do rio.

Não era burra ao ponto de não perceber o que aquilo significava. Passou os olhos por todos os camponeses que a rodeavam até que encontrou um homem com um arco e uma aljava de flechas.

- O senhor poderia me emprestar por um momento? – Apontou para o arco. O homem concordou sem pensar duas vezes.

Kagome pegou a flecha que ele lhe oferecia e caminhou até o garoto, arrancou a garra e com uma corda que conseguira de outro camponês, amarrou-a firmemente a flecha. Encaixou-a no arco e repetiu o processo que por duas vezes não mostrara resultado. Nesse ponto o shibugarasu já estava de volta ao céu, voando o mais rápido possível para longe do alcance deles.

O poder de regeneração da joia era grande demais, a garra amarrada a flecha se contorcia cada vez mais, atraída pelo corpo de origem. Foi com a certeza que acertaria que Kagome liberou a flecha.

Segundos depois o local onde antes havia o corvo foi tomado por uma iluminação rosa, quase tão forte quanto o sol.

- Que luz... é essa? – A pergunta saiu mais como um sussurro.

E quase como resposta à pergunta, a luz se dispersou em várias direções, criando feixes luminosos que cobriram o céu quase que totalmente, mas que logo desapareceram.

Inuyasha surgiu ao lado dela.

- Temos que procurar a Shikon no Tama. – E mais uma vez se curvou para que ela subisse em suas costas. Atravessaram o rio facilmente e Inuyasha os levou rapidamente até o local onde a joia provavelmente teria caído após a destruição do corvo.

Procuravam a joia quando de entre as árvores a cabeça do shibugarasu surgiu. Voou em direção a Kagome, mas Inuyasha o deteve no meio do ataque, dilacerando-o.

Foi então que ela viu. O pedacinho brilhante que caiu da cabeça do shibugarasu. E então ela entendeu o que era a luz rosada que vira momentos antes. E sentiu o buraco se abrir novamente em seu estômago.

Kagome Higurashi havia quebrado a Shikon no Tama com sua última flecha.

.

.

.

[_Ele vai me matar..._]


	6. Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Quatro dias sem tomar banho era algo que ela não poderia permitir. Por sorte a velha Kaede sabia de um lago próximo a vila que ninguém conhecia, onde ela poderia tomar banho tranquilamente e apesar da água ser fria o suficiente para congelar seus ossos, ainda era melhor que continuar com o sangue, a terra e o suor secos na pele e nos cabelos.

Enquanto nadava recordava das discussão que tivera com Inuyasha na tarde anterior. O hanyou ficara furioso ao descobrir que partira a Shikon no Tama em milhares de pedacinhos. Só conseguiram colocar juízo na cabeça do meio-Yokai depois que a velha Kaede gritou furiosa que apenas com a ajuda da garota ele conseguiria todos os pedaços da joia.

Ela ainda se irritava com o jeito que o hanyou a tratava, como se fosse nada mais que um estorvo. Nunca tinha sido tratada dessa maneira na vida, sempre fora independente, então não conseguia controlar a raiva que crescia dentro de si.

Emergiu quando o ar lhe faltou. Sentada em frente a uma fogueira estava a sacerdotisa, terminando de estender suas roupas recém lavadas. A idosa poderia parecer concentrada no trabalho, mas Kagome sabia que a cabeça dela estava ocupada pensando nas múltiplas situações desastrosas que poderiam surgir graças a seu erro. Graças a sua mira péssima.

Suspirando, a garota se ergueu, caminhando em direção a margem. Por simples acaso levantou a vista e no mesmo instante teve seu olhar capturado. Do alto da montanha às costas da velha sacerdotisa, estava Inuyasha, a observando fixamente. Seu primeiro pensamento foi chamá-lo de pervertido, mas mesmo daquela distância ela sabia que não era Kagome quem ele estava fitando. Quebrou o contato visual sem muito esforço e voltou-se para a velha.

- Minhas roupas ainda estão molhadas?

- Vão demorar um pouco para secar completamente.

- Desculpe o trabalho que estou lhe dando... – Curvou-se para pegar as roupas que Kaede trouxera consigo. Vestiu-se sem muita dificuldade: já estava familiarizada com as roupas de sacerdotisa, seu avô sempre a fazia se vestir de modo igual para realizar as atividades do templo. Não percebeu o sorriso triste que ficou estampado em seu rosto.

- Inuyasha, não quer se juntar a gente? – A idosa gritou, sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar para ele. Logo depois o rapaz pousava ao seu lado, graciosamente, com uma cara de poucos amigos. – Passou esse tempo todo esperando um momento para pegar o fragmento?

O hanyou apenas bufou em irritação, vendo que seu plano desde o início não tinha chance de sucesso.

- A ideia de trabalhar junto comigo te desagrada tanto assim? – E o desapontamento em sua voz atraiu a atenção dele.

Ela percebeu o leve arregalar de olhos e a paralisia que o abateu. Ele a fitava de um modo diferente, mais intimamente, mais persistente, como se tentasse gravar os detalhes. E mesmo que o calor nos olhos dourados a fizessem querer que sim, Kagome sabia que aquilo não era para ela, que mais uma vez o que ele via era um fantasma do passado.

Forçou-se a balançar a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Ela queria que aquilo fosse para ela? O hanyou era o mais teimoso dos teimosos, infantil ao extremo. Completamente diferente da única pessoa por quem tinha se apaixonado. E mesmo assim...

E mesmo assim ela ainda conseguia ver o rosto de Darsh nas expressões irritadas, no leve repuxar de lábios de um sorriso sarcástico. E aquilo era demais para ela e talvez ela entendesse o que Inuyasha sentia quando a velha Kaede teve que se retirar e ele falou:

- Tire as roupas.

Quando voltou-se para ele, não foi para protestar ou chamá-lo de pervertido. Quando virou-se e o encarou sem restrições, sem medo, sem vergonha, foi para imaginar as roupas que Darsh vestia quando o viu pela última vez. Não foi o quimono vermelho que ela via em Inuyasha e sim a blusa escura de manga que ela encharcara de lágrimas. E aquilo doeu.

E saber que não havia esquecido aquele dia doía. E saber que conseguia se lembrar até mesmo de seu perfume doía.

- Desculpe, minhas roupas ainda estão molhadas. – Ela olhou para suas roupas estendidas em frente a fogueira e caminhou até sua bokuto, apoiada ao lado delas. Curvou-se apanhando sua espada e segurando-a próxima ao peito, fechou os olhos e quase conseguia ouvi-lo.

_[Sempre carregue minha bokuto com você. É a única forma que eu tenho de te proteger agora, então independe do que ocorra nunca se separe dela. Eu só quero que você tenha em mente que eu sempre vou estar com você.]_

E aquilo lhe fez lembrar que aquele não era o seu lugar. Voltou-se para Inuyasha.

- Tenho que voltar para casa.

- O que? Você não pode ir!

- Não foi você que disse que não precisava de mim?– Kagome sorriu divertida.

Percebendo seu erro, Inuyasha virou o rosto, do mesmo modo que uma criança birrenta.

- Feh! Eu não preciso de você! Mas se você vai pra casa me dê o fragmento da joia! – Estendeu a mão.

- E quem me garante que você não ficará louco como o corvo e que acabe matando alguém?

A ideia pareceu irritá-lo, mas ela não ficou para discutir. Deu-lhe as costas, pegou suas roupas ainda molhadas e dirigiu-se para a floresta. Sentiu que Inuyasha a seguia e sem pensar muito acabou dizendo:

- Senta!

E o som de algo chocando-se com força com o chão foi o suficiente para que ela soubesse que ele não a seguiria mais.

Já havia caminhado bastante quando finalmente viu o poço come-ossos. Segundo a velha sacerdotisa, o poço tinha esse nome porque dentro dele jogavam todos os restos de Yokais que surgiam na vila, restos esses que, estranhamente, após alguns dias sumiam.

Apertou a espada de madeira com força, tentando buscar coragem para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Se lançar dentro do poço por livre e espontânea vontade, correndo o risco de encarar novamente a mulher-centopeia, era quase um ato suicida, mas se queria voltar era o único jeito.

Segurou a borda de madeira com força, olhando atentamente para o fundo do poço. Estava a ponto de passar as pernas para o lado de dentro quando viu um reflexo no ar. Sob um olhar mais atento percebeu que se tratava de um fio de cabelo esticado e, já sendo algo estranho, percebeu que não se tratava apenas daquele fio. O local todo possuía fios de cabelos esticados, presos uns aos outros.

- Passe a joia para cá. – A voz feminina a sobressaltou. A dona estaria flutuando no ar se Kagome não tivesse enxergado o fio de cabelo em que ela se equilibrava. A mulher usava uma roupa extremamente curta e decotada, tinha um corte chanel e os lábios avermelhados.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Yura. Yura do cabelo demoníaco, mas você não precisa gravá-lo já que morrerá logo. – O sorriso maldoso tomou-lhe as faces. – Me dê a joia.

E com alguns movimentos dos dedos dela, Kagome sentiu a pequena bolsa que carregava dentro do quimono ser puxado para fora. Estava preso em um fio de cabelo controlado por Yura. Com um puxão, a bolsinha laranja chegou a mão da mulher. Yura abriu a bolsa, despejando seu conteúdo na palma da mão esquerda. Ao ver o pequeno fragmento suas sobrancelhas se curvaram em desagrado.

- O que você fez com a Shikon no Tama?

Kagome a analisou com cuidado, assim como o ambiente a sua volta. Estava cercada por fios de cabelos. Tentou se movimentar, mas ao encostar levemente em um dos fios sentiu a pele se abrir em um corte. Não conseguiria se defender daquela mulher, mas talvez se atacasse e a pegasse de surpresa...

- Onde está o resto da joia?– Yura perguntou com impaciência.

- Não sei onde está... – Com cuidado levou a mão até a bokuto.

- Sendo assim... Você pode morrer agora!– Ela se lançou em direção a Kagome segurando uma katana.

Conseguiu se desviar por pouco, abaixando-se. Liberou a bokuto do enlace e acertou a empunhadura no estômago da mulher. Yura se curvou minimamente, a katana já em arco para cortá-la, Kagome tentou esquivar-se novamente, mas seu pé escorregou e ela tombou para dentro do poço.

A escuridão a engoliu.

A consciência voltou aos poucos. Estava deitada no fundo do posso, mas não enxergava os ossos que deviam estar ali. Levantou a vista e em vez do céu azul enxergou um telhado de madeira. Agarrou-se as paredes do poço, içando-se com facilidade, já sabendo quais falhas devia procurar e onde colocar os pés. Em pouco tempo estava saindo do poço, não para a floresta e sim para a pequena construção que sua família criara em volta do poço.

Estava de volta.

Saiu da casinha, correndo em direção a casa principal. Já estava escurecendo, sua mãe não estaria ainda, mas seu irmão e seu avô com certeza já deviam estar em casa. Abriu a porta com tanta força que a madeira se chocou com a parede e o barulho fez com que as cabeças de seu avô, seu irmão e sua mãe aparecessem da cozinha. Ao vê-la, todos os três correram e a cercaram, gritando, chorando e abraçando, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome sorria quando pediu para que eles se acalmassem.

- Onde você esteve, Kagome? Você sumiu durante três dias! Nós quase morremos de preocupação!– A mãe segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos, os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

- Talvez vocês não acreditem em mim... – Ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Eu te pedi para levar as caixas até o poço e você some! Menina! Quase matou todos nós!

- Vovô, mamãe, escutem! - Os dois se calaram para ouvi-la. – Eu levei as caixas até o poço como você me pediu vovô. Mas saiu uma mulher-centopeia de dentro do poço e me puxou! Esses três dias eu passei em um lugar estranho onde existiam Yokais perigosos e um hanyou idiota. E se vocês acham que eu estou ficando maluca...– Acrescentou vendo a descrença no olhar dos dois. – Como me explicam essa roupa e esse ferimento?– Subiu a manga do braço direito até o ombro, mostrando o lugar onde a flecha de um dos homens de Ryou a havia acertado no primeiro dia.

O avô pareceu acreditar nela, a mãe ainda tinha uma expressão duvidosa, mas foi para Souta que ela voltou sua atenção.

- Eu acredito em você, onee-san.

Kagome não pôde evitar sorrir aliviada e abaixou-se para abraçar seu irmão apertado.

- Eu senti sua falta, Souta.

Souta retribuiu o abraço e quando eles se soltaram Kagome viu que ele chorava.

- Eu achei que você tinha ido embora como o papai... – E a voz dele se quebrava, enquanto tentava segurar o choro.

Kagome o puxou novamente para perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca vou deixar você, Souta. Eu sempre, sempre, sempre vou voltar ao seu lado.– Acariciou os cabelos dele, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo de criança. Aquilo a reconfortava de tal modo que a fazia quase chorar. Quase.

- Vá tomar banho, Kagome. Eu vou preparar o jantar. Vamos esperar você na cozinha. – A mãe a empurrou em direção as escadas, segurando a mão de Souta antes que ele corresse para perto da irmã.

Ela assentiu e subiu para tomar um banho quente. Bem demorado.

.

.

Secava os cabelos quando o avô sentou ao lado dela.

- Lacrei o poço. De algum modo aquele poço estava conectado a era feudal, mas coloquei os pergaminhos mágicos de proteção mais fortes que existem e o lacrei. Definitivamente.– O senhor bebia chá calmamente enquanto falava com a neta.

Kagome apenas o observou em silêncio. Apesar de tudo se sentia mal, como se houvesse traído a confiança da velha Kaede. E ainda havia perdido o único fragmento da joia que tinham encontrado. Inuyasha com certeza ficaria furioso quando descobrisse.

Riu com o pensamento. Nada daquilo fazia parte de sua vida agora. Por puro acaso havia conhecido aquelas pessoas, mas agora teria que viver sua vida como sempre fora: protegendo Souta e mantendo a gangue unida.

Estava jantando com a família, quando ele entrou de supetão na cozinha.

Os cabelos prateados, a roupa vermelha, a pose altiva e a maneira irritante de falar, como se ela fosse dele.

- Quem disse que você podia voltar?!

- Inuy-Inuyasha?! Como você chegou aqui?

- Pelo poço, por onde mais?

- Impossível! O poço está lacrado com os pergaminhos mágicos usados na família a gerações! – O avô gritou, imperativo.

- Pergaminhos mágicos? Você quer dizer esses papéis inúteis? – Mostrou um dos pergaminhos que o senhor havia colocado em volta de todo o poço.

O velho o fitou chocado, a boca caída. Inuyasha não lhe deu maior atenção, andou até onde a garota estava sentada e agarrando seu pulso a fez levantar.

- Temos que voltar. – E já a arrastava de volta ao poço quando a mãe dela gritou para que esperasse.

Inuyasha ficou duro como pedra quando a mãe de Kagome surgiu tão próxima a ele que seus narizes quase se tocavam. E Kagome imitou-o quando viu a mãe levar a mão até as orelhas parecidas com as de cachorro que ele possuía no topo da cabeça. Como se não bastasse, ainda levantou Souta, para que ele também pudesse alcançar e pegar nas orelhinhas.

Vendo a cara de Inuyasha, levou a mão a boca para esconder o riso, mas Inuyasha viu e lançou um olhar irritado que prometia um castigo que ela nunca mais se esqueceria. Engoliu o riso e desviou o olhar, mas um brilho o atraiu para o ombro do rapaz.

- Inuyasha? Onde você conseguiu esse cabelo? – Apontou o comprido fio de cabelo negro, que estava em seu ombro.

- Que fio?– Inuyasha olhou para o lugar, mas logo depois voltou o rosto para ela, desconfiado. Tanto a mãe como o irmão perguntaram do que é que ela estava falando.

Estendeu a mão para o ombro de Inuyasha e com cuidado tirou o fio, segurando-o firmemente entre as mãos. Para seu espanto o fio se mexeu sozinho, envolvendo sua mão e apertando o laço de modo que quase a cortou.

- Merda!– Voltou-se irritada para o hanyou. – Esse cabelo se move sozinho e você o deixou te seguir até aqui! Vem! – E segurando o pulso dele, levou-o até o poço.

Suas dúvidas foram confirmadas quando de dentro do poço longas mechas de cabelos negros surgiram, se movendo furiosamente. A família os seguia quando ela voltou-se e fechou a porta da pequena casinha do poço.

- Esperem aí fora!

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse se voltar, umas das mechas se lançou para cima dela. Sentindo o movimento, conseguiu se desviar de modo satisfatório, apenas para ver que o hanyou havia sido pego do outro lado. Inuyasha cortou as mechas sem dificuldade, mas em vez de pararem de se mexer, os fios se juntaram novamente, formando novas mechas, e voltando a atacar o meio-Yokai. Quanto mais Inuyasha cortava, mais mechas apareciam e cada vez se tornava mais penoso para que ele se livrasse do aperto.

Kagome procurou alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, e só então percebeu que havia um fio em comum para todas as mechas. O fio que controlava o movimento daquelas coisas.

- Inuyasha! Você tem que cortar aquele fio! – Apontou para o fio que saía do poço. Mas como antes, Inuyasha não conseguia enxergá-lo.

Sem outra alternativa, Kagome saltou para perto do poço, segurando com ambas as mãos o fio. Como previra, o fio se mexeu, como se tivesse vida própria. Kagome aumentou a força até que sua pele se rompeu, fazendo com que sangrasse e melasse o fio que segurava.

- Inuyasha!

- Agora estou vendo! – O hanyou gritou. Libertou-se das mechas e com um golpe partiu o fio vermelho sangue.

No mesmo segundo as mechas caíram ao chão se desmanchando em pó. A garota fitou a tudo com o cenho franzido. Estava preocupada.

Se a tal da Yura estava a seguindo ou ao Inuyash ela não sabia, mas se a mulher conseguira trazer os cabelos até tão perto de sua família, seria perigoso demais ignorá-la.

- Vamos voltar. – Ela se aproximou do poço.

- Mudou de ideia? – E ela não chegou a ver o sorriso sarcástico no rosto dele.

- Não posso deixar minha família se envolver nisso...

Se surpreendeu quando sentiu algo tocá-la. Olhou para o meio-Yokai apenas para ver que ele havia tirado o quimono para cobri-la.

- É feito de pelo de rato-de-fogo. É mais forte que qualquer armadura. Sua pele é fraca demais, isso vai te proteger. – Ele não a olhava enquanto falava.

- Mas e você?

- Eu sou mais forte que qualquer humano, mulher.– Ele saltou irritado para a borda do poço. – Vamos!

- Espere! – Kagome correu até a porta, abriu e passou pela família confusa. Voltou minutos depois com a bokuto presa firmemente a cintura. – Assim que pularmos o poço, feche a casinha e o lacre, vovô.

O senhor confirmou, sem discutir. Ela lançou um último olhar para Souta, correu de encontro a Inuyasha e os dois saltaram em direção ao fundo do poço. Momentos depois estavam saindo na era feudal.

A garota viu todos os fios em volta do poço, mas procurou o fio-mestre, assim como antes. Logo que o localizou guiou Inuyasha, que seguiu seus comandos sem reclamar, pela primeira vez. Pouco tempo depois encontraram um acampamento no meio da floresta. Todos os humanos estavam mortos, sem a cabeça e presos em fios de cabelos, Inuyasha não mostrou interesse, mas Kagome pediu para ele parar um momento. Tinha visto algo importante.

- Não sei para quê pegar algo que não sabe usar.– Inuyasha comentava enquanto voltava a correr, segurando a garota firmemente.

Kagome não se importou em respondê-lo, apenas apertou o arco mais forte e ajeitou a aljava direito. Sua bokuto sempre a havia protegido, mas contra aquela mulher não tinha chance. Estaria em desvantagem em uma luta a curta distância, mas se conseguisse lançar uma flecha direito, talvez fizesse a diferença.

- Cuidado, Inuyasha! A sua esquerda! – Ela gritou assim que viu uma mecha gigante surgir no caminho. Eles finalmente haviam chegado ao esconderijo dela.

Inuyasha se desviou com facilidade da mecha, mas Kagome não teve como avisá-lo de todas as outras. O hanyou foi capturado e não conseguiu segurá-la por mais tempo, fazendo com que a menina caísse. A sua frente surgiu Yura dos cabelos demoníacos.

- Então você é Inuyasha...

- Como sabe quem sou? – Perguntou irritado tendo seus movimentos limitados devido aos fios que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos.

- Dizem que um meio-Yokai se tornou escravo da reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou.

- Eu? Escravo daquela inútil? Você quer morrer?! – Os lábios se repuxavam mostrando os caninos. – Você vai se arrepender!– Libertou-se das mechas saltando para cima dela, as garras prontas para cortá-la em pedaços.

No entanto, Yura desviou-se com facilidade do ataque e usando um pente de cabelo fez com que uma mecha três vezes maior que a anterior engolisse Inuyasha no meio do movimento, prendendo mais uma vez. Usando os fios que se espalhavam por todo o lugar, ela se movimentou até chegar as costas do hanyou.

- Uma pena que cabelos tão lindos sejam tão mal cuidados...

- Cala a boca!– Gritou atacando-a de surpresa.

Por pouco ela conseguiu escapar mais uma vez do ataque. Pulou sobre um dos fios que se esticou sob seu peso. Pegando impulso, Yura se lançou em direção ao rapaz, retirando a katana da bainha. Inuyasha nem teve como se defender. De repente um corte profundo sangrava em seu peito. A mulher parou um momento para analisar seu trabalho, lambeu maliciosamente a lâmina da katana e mais uma vez se lançava em direção ao hanyou.

Kagome já tinha a flecha encaixada no arco, mirando a mulher. Assim que ela se preparava para atingir Inuyasha mais uma vez, a garota liberou o aperto. A flecha dessa vez foi rápida e firme, atingindo de raspão o peito da Yokai, fazendo com que ela parasse o movimento.

Assim que Yura voltou sua atenção para ela, Kagome já estava com outra flecha pronta no arco.

- A próxima não vai passar de raspão. Solte-o.

- Então você quer que eu solte o hanyou? Vocês já estão assim tão íntimos?– Perguntou maliciosa.

- Sua idiota! O que está fazendo aqui ainda?! Por que não correu para se esconder?

Kagome se segurou para não mirar nele. Viu Yura rir e preparar mais uma vez a katana. Não esperou, soltou a flecha.

Yura se esquivou com facilidade, apenas movendo a cabeça para o lado. Sorriu zombeteira até que ouviu o som de algo caindo. Ao voltar-se viu o bolo de cabelos que antes estava compacto, se desmanchar, revelando as caveiras que estavam protegidas por ele. Voltou-se para ela.

- Vou matá-la. – E com um simples movimento das mãos lançou mechas incendiárias em direção a ela.

Kagome incendiou como uma fogueira. Se encolheu no chão, tentando se proteger das chamas. A mulher já tinha perdido o interesse nela, dando-a como morta. Estava mais ocupada em ferir Inuyasha e tentar cortar a cabeça dele. Mas o hanyou levou as mãos ao sangue que melava a vestimenta sobre o peito e com um grito a atacou:

- Hijinketsusou! – Lâminas vermelhas como sangue cortaram o ar atingindo Yura, mas ela se recompôs.

- Não tem como um meio-Yokai me derrotar. – Ela riu, como se achasse patético o esforço que o rapaz fazia para atacá-la. – Um hanyou não faz nada direito. Coitadinho... É por isso que você queria a Shikon no Tama, não é mesmo? Para virar um Yokai completo...– E o deboche só serviu para atiçar a raiva dele.

O fogo foi se extinguindo, mas sem a ter ferido de qualquer maneira. Surpresa, a garota analisou todo o corpo. Então lembrou-se do que Inuyasha havia dito.

_[É feito de pelo de rato-de-fogo. É mais forte que qualquer armadura. Sua pele é fraca demais, isso vai te proteger.]_

Yura havia perfurado um dos braços do hanyou com a katana, quando Kagome viu a caveira. Era vermelha e estava presa junto as outras no bolo de cabelos que ia se desmanchando mais e mais. Mais uma vez pegou o arco e encaixou uma flecha. Viu com o canto dos olhos Inuyasha perfurar o peito dela, mas sem qualquer efeito. Yura estava pronta para usar a katana no pescoço do hanyou, quando Kagome soltou a flecha enquanto gritava.

- Não!

A flecha fez um movimento perfeito, atingindo a caveira vermelha entre os olhos negros. Yura congelou no meio do movimento, os olhos esbugalhados olhando assombrada para ela.

- O que você fez...?

O brilho que tomou conta do bolo foi idêntico ao brilho que dominou o céu quando ela havia quebrado a Shikon no Tama. A caveira se desmanchou e Yura, junto com seus cabelos, começaram a desintegrar.

Em um último esforço, a mulher lançou a katana em direção a Inuyasha. Mas Kagome já havia se aproximado no meio tempo e, usando a bokuto, desviou o ataque.

Depois de tudo, encontraram a bolsa contendo o fragmento ao lado de um pente vermelho.

- Essa é provavelmente a forma real dela. Em tempos como esse, não é difícil imaginar um pente se transformando em um monstro...– Curvou-se com um gemido.

- Inuyasha! Você está bem? – Correu até ele, mas antes que o tocasse ele já estava em pé novamente.

- Vamos embora daqui, Kagome.

Ela não se moveu contudo. Manteve-se no lugar, analisando-o.

- O quê?

- Por que você é sempre tão malcriado?– Suspirou cansada. Por um momento ele soou tão parecido com Darsh, mas era apenas sua mente pregando peças mais uma vez.

Kagome Higurashi era uma boba.

.

.

.

[_Talvez nem tanto..._]


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota: **_Agradeço as reviews, vocês são um amor. Como pediram, mais um capítulo._

**Ps: **_É bom te ver de volta, Nellie. Até o momento (até onde escrevi) a história pouco difere dos eventos do anime, claro, existem algumas pequenas diferenças nos eventos, ações que não existiram no anime, falas que os personagens não tiveram, mas no mais tudo segue fielmente os eventos no anime. Lembrando sempre que Kagome é o ponto referencial para toda a história, não pretendo mudar a ordem cronológica, mas espero mudar algumas coisas. O prólogo da história não foi apenas um background para a "minha" Kagome, os personagens ali apresentados cumprem e irão cumprir um papel importante, então sim, em algum momento a história irá mudar. Ademais espero que continue acompanhando._

_Para vocês que continuam comigo nessa empreitada, boa leitura. _

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

Apesar das feridas, o corpo de Inuyasha se recuperou de um dia para o outro. Surpresa, ela apenas observou como o hanyou que mal conseguia caminhar direito, no dia seguinte se movimentava com a mesma graça de sempre. Quando perguntou a velha Kaede, esta lhe explicou que como hanyou Inuyasha possuía parte do poder de recuperação de um Yokai, embora demorasse um pouco mais para se recuperar totalmente.

Ela voltou para seu mundo após a luta com Yura, apenas para explicar a situação para sua família. A pior parte foi se despedir de Souta, mas aguentou tudo calada, com o pensamento que estava tentando protegê-lo daqueles monstros. E mesmo assim, só se convenceu a deixá-lo quando ele lhe jurou que ficaria bem.

- Ninguém se atreveria a mexer com o irmão mais novo de Kagome Higurashi.– Ele sorriu para ela, piscando o olho, mais adulto do que ela. – Não se preocupe, onee-san, não sou mais um menino assustado, eu sei me defender.

Kagome ainda sentia o peito cheio de orgulho enquanto caminhava de volta a vila.

A sacerdotisa precisava da ajuda dela com algumas atividades, devido a um ferimento que sofrera no dia anterior. Segundo ela, Yura não se limitou a segui-los apenas, a mulher ainda controlara metade dos aldeões, o que resultara no corte profundo no ombro esquerdo da idosa, assim como na destruição de parte da vila, mas a reconstrução estava quase terminando, já que os mercenários se ofereceram para ajudar como agradecimento à Kagome por salvá-los.

Foi realizando uma dessas atividades que vira a pulga.

- Senhorita...

Ela procurou, mas não viu ninguém. Estava catando ervas como a senhora Kaede pediu, quase nos limites da vila, não havia como uma pessoa se esconder no tempo que ela gastou para levantar a vista. Será que estava imaginando coisas?

- Senhorita! Aqui embaixo!

E quando ela olhou para o chão viu a pequena pulga, que estranhamente estava vestida e possuía bigodes.

- Mas o quê...?

- Senhorita, eu procuro o senhor Inuyasha. – A pulga dizia, enquanto pulava para o ombro dela.

- Eu posso levá-lo até ele... Mas o senhor poderia me dizer o quê e quem é você? – Tentou tratá-lo tão educadamente quanto ele a havia tratado. Passar alguns dias com Inuyasha fizera com que se esquecesse que nem todas as pessoas eram como ele, mal educado.

- Meu nome é Myoga e eu sou amigo do pai dele. Na verdade eu guardo o túmulo do pai dele.

Kagome decidiu não insistir demais, era um assunto muito pessoal para que ela se metesse. Recolhendo as ervas, levantou-se em direção a cabana da sacerdotisa. Se o hanyou não estivesse lá, provavelmente estaria deitado em um dos galhos da árvore que existia nas redondezas.

Só foi no final da tarde, no entanto, que Inuyasha surgiu na cabana, no momento que a senhora Kaede preparava o jantar e que o senhor Myoga falava amenidades com ela. Kagome escutava os dois conversando, enquanto observava a bokuto, sentindo o sono dominá-la, quando ouviu o som dos passos dele. Ele entrou e logo reconheceu o pequeno visitante.

- Se não é o inseto Myoga.

- Inuyasha...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Sentou-se entre Myoga e Kagome.

- O túmulo do seu pai foi violado, então eu...

- Fugiu correndo e veio atrás de mim?

Kagome não sabia se sentia mais raiva pelo tom de deboche ou pelo claro desrespeito, mas se manteve calada.

- E quem foi que violou o túmulo de meu pai?

- Eu não cheguei a ver. E não é bem o túmulo, é apenas a lápide. O túmulo em si, nem eu sei onde está.

Inuyasha bufou irritado. A idosa escolheu esse momento para se pronunciar.

- Eu ouvi dizer que seu pai era um Yokai muito poderoso, Inuyasha.

- O senhor não era apenas poderoso, era magnífico, um dos maiores Yokais de todos os tempos. – Myoga acenou para a velha, confirmando o que ela dizia.

E mesmo que quisesse se manter fora da conversa, acabou perguntando, mesmo se arrependendo no minuto que falou.

- E a mãe dele?

O senhor Myoga começou a respondê-la, mas ela sentiu a tensão que envolveu o hanyou a seu lado. Ele levantou-se.

- Ela morreu há muito tempo. – Levantou a pequena esteira que tampava a porta, saindo para a noite.

Ela continuou observando a esteira por alguns momentos, antes de decidir pedir desculpas pela curiosidade. Saiu atrás do rapaz, já sabendo onde encontrá-lo.

Como sempre, primeiro enxergou o prateado dos longos cabelos. Ele sempre se sentava no mesmo galho, da mesma árvore, mas dessa vez ele escolhera uma árvore diferente, alta e sem folhagem. Usara o último galho para elevá-lo a ponto de fazer com que ela dobrasse quase todo o pescoço para fitá-lo.

Ela poderia ter falado nesse momento, mas a língua pareceu grande demais na boca.

Inuyasha era um meio-Yokai, possuía sangue tanto de Yokai quanto de humano. Era um mestiço. Era um mestiço para os Yokais e era um mestiço para os humanos.

_[Um hanyou não faz nada direito. Coitadinho... É por isso que você queria a Shikon no Tama, não é mesmo? Para virar um Yokai completo...]_

Sentiu a força maligna antes mesmo de Inuyasha saltar e a empurrar para o chão. Olhou para o céu, para o mesmo ponto onde ele olhava, e viu uma carruagem.

- Mãe...? – O sussurro dele teria passado despercebido se não estivesse tão próximo a ela.

Ela se esforçou para tentar enxergar, mas a distância era grande demais. A carruagem se movia sozinha, sempre seguindo em frente, e era escoltada por pequenas criaturas. Kagome franziu o cenho. Já devia ter se acostumado a isso.

Foi então que um estrondo terrível foi ouvido e de dentro das densas nuvens surgiu uma garra enorme. A carruagem foi destruída com facilidade e a garota finalmente viu a linda mulher presa entre os longos dedos monstruosos. O vento moveu o restante das nuvens revelando o corpo terrivelmente grande de um monstro saído do pior pesadelo: era negro como breu, grande como qualquer um dos prédios da era moderna, os olhos vermelhos como sangue e os dentes eram tão afiados e enormes quanto suas garras. O monstro rugiu mais uma vez.

- Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha gritou, o rosto contorcido em fúria, apontando para o homem de cabelos prateados apoiado em um dos ombros da coisa.

- Então você ainda lembra do rosto de seu meio-irmão... – A voz dele soou profunda e mesmo daquela distância não foi difícil para a humana ouvir com clareza.

- Inuyasha, sua mãe! – Apertou o braço do hanyou, fazendo com que ele prestasse atenção na mulher que gemia. Não bastasse estar presa nas garras da monstruosidade ainda tinha correntes em volta do corpo. As criaturinhas que antes escoltavam a carruagem, agora estavam mais interessadas em puxar as correntes da mulher, sufocando-a cada vez mais.

- Uma humana?– O escárnio no tom dele a feriu. – Sempre a vergonha da família, não é mesmo, Inuyasha? Se misturando com humanos...

O hanyou se afastou do toque da humana como se houvesse levado um choque. Os olhos âmbares brilharam perigosos.

- Nós dois sabemos que minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, Sesshoumaru!– Soou despreocupado, mas Kagome viu as mãos dele se fecharem em punho.

- Trazer uma alma do mundo dos mortos não é nada difícil para o meu senhor Sesshoumaru...

Ela reparou pela primeira vez no pequeno lagarto alojado no punho direito da coisa. Era verde e os olhos quase saltavam das órbitas, e quando pronunciou o nome do irmão do hanyou estendeu-se irritantemente no "s".

A fúria que vinha de Inuyasha a atingia como ondas. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar, se continuasse assim logo estaria vomitando. Não viu quando ele saltou para o monstro gigante, nem mesmo chegou a enxergar o ataque que decepou a mão que apertava a mãe. Mas assim que a mulher encontrou o chão, Kagome correu sem se preocupar com mais nada, espantando as criaturinhas estranhas que seguravam as correntes.

- A senhora está bem?– Libertou-a das correntes.

- Inuyasha! – O grito dela atraiu a atenção da humana para o que acontecia ao seu redor. Inuyasha havia pulado para proteger as duas, entrando na frente do ataque da coisa.

Ela nem teve tempo de ver de onde vinha a iluminação que os envolveu. No segundo seguinte tudo era branco e o corpo boiava.

.

.

Seu corpo estava pesado quando finalmente acordou. Estava deitada a margem de um lago de águas cristalinas, com a grama espetando seu corpo e envolta por grandes arbustos floridos. O lugar era lindo, mas ela não conseguia se sentir tranquila, o coração estava comprimido dentro do peito e a sensação só piorou quando tentou se levantar, sem sucesso. Não conseguiu mover um único dedo.

Olhando mais atentamente ao seu redor pode ver Inuyasha conversando com a mãe. O coração falhou uma batida ao ver que o reflexo da mulher não possuía rosto. Tentou avisar o meio-Youkai, mas mesmo após proferir o nome dele som algum saiu. Mais uma vez tentou se mexer.

Se esforçando para tentar descobrir o que acontecia, a humana finalmente conseguiu ouvir. O som de correntes se mexendo e de respirações próximas ao seu corpo. Como uma miragem no deserto conseguia ver as formas das mesmas criaturas que antes tentavam enforcar a mãe do rapaz, agora segurando correntes que a envolviam. A imagem estava desfocada no início, mas em questão de segundos conseguiu vê-los com clareza.

A humana forçou o braço, sentindo uma das criaturas apertar a corrente que o envolvia como resposta. Relaxou o músculo e sentiu o aperto afrouxar. Contraiu novamente e a criaturinha puxou a corrente. Relaxou e a criaturinha soltou um pouco da corrente. Repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes até que pegou o tempo certo e com velocidade liberou o braço, dando um puxão que desequilibrou o pequeno monstrinho. A mão fechou-se em volta da empunhadura da bokuto.

Foi precisa nos movimentos seguintes, acertando um a um todos os monstrinhos que ainda a prendiam. Estava a ponto de se levantar quando sentiu a pequena mordida na base do pescoço e então viu com surpresa o jardim se desfazer como num passe de mágica, sendo substituído por uma região escura, com solo negro e ossos meio soterrados.

- Era uma ilusão...?– Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto.

- Seu sangue é delicioso, senhorita Kagome.

O sussurro a sobressaltou e de um salto o pequeno Myoga surgiu em seu ombro.

- Senhor Myoga?

- Vocês foram pegos em uma ilusão. Aquela mulher não é a mãe do Inuyasha.

Ouviram o som de alguém se aproximando e de trás de uma árvore seca, o lagarto dos olhos saltados surgiu. Kagome não perdeu tempo, jogou-se atrás de uma pedra mantendo-se oculta para o lagarto e a mulher sem face.

- Mulher-nada! O que pensa que está fazendo?– Acertou o cajado de duas cabeças onde deveria ser a bochecha dela.

- Senhor Jaken...

- Você deveria recolher informações de onde está o túmulo do pai dele!

- Mas senhor Jaken... Se eu forçar mais, a alma dele pode ser destruída...

- Não me importa! Se você não conseguir essa informação o senhor Sesshoumaru mata a nós dois! – E preparava-se para atingi-la novamente, quando Kagome pisou em sua cabeça e arrancou o cajado de suas mão.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Usando o cajado recém adquirido como taco, acertou com toda a força o pequeno lagarto, que voou alguns metros e caiu dentro do lago, agora negro como graxa. Voltou-se para a Youkai que absorvia Inuyasha. – Solte o Inuyasha!– Correu até ela, mas a Youkai foi mais rápida e desviou-se do ataque. Agarrou-se aos cabelos prateados do hanyou quando viu que o corpo dele se fundia cada vez mais com o corpo dela. Puxou-o. – Inuyasha!

A mulher-nada gritou e pulou, colocando uma boa distância entre elas.

- Você precisa acordar a alma dele. A Youkai está mantendo-o preso em algum tipo de feitiço, você precisa quebrá-lo antes que ela o mate! – Myoga estava nervoso e agarrava-se com força a manga de sua blusa.

A humana então viu mais uma vez o reflexo da mulher, dessa vez com uma criança nos braços. Uma criança com orelhas de cachorro e cabelos prateados.

- Eu não achei que você fosse tão fraco, Inuyasha! – Gritou o mais alto que pode, aproximando-se novamente da Youkai.

Segurou novamente os longos cabelos prateados com força, mas a força com que ele era absorvido era maior que a força que ela aplicava para puxá-lo de volta. Em pouco tempo sentiu as mãos sendo envolvidas pelo corpo quente da mulher-nada e mesmo estando de olhos abertos, não era mais a paisagem escura que enxergava a sua frente.

Em meio a sombras de uma tarde ensolarada, uma bola atingiu seus pés. Abaixou-se para pegá-la, mas enquanto a analisava sentiu um par de olhos sobre si. Ainda segurava a bola de borracha quando voltou seus olhos para a criança a sua frente.

A criança a observou atentamente ao mesmo tempo em que lançava olhares discretos para a bola.

Kagome se agachou, de modo que ficasse a altura do menino.

- Essa bola é sua? – Estendeu a bola para o garoto. Este negou e apontou para um lugar mais a frente. Do outro lado um grupo de pessoas sem feições se voltavam para eles, no segundo seguinte deram-lhes as costas e sumiram de vista.

Uma mulher estava parada, vestida como a mulher-nada, mas com feições tristes. Era bela e muito parecida com o garoto a sua frente.

- Eu não me importo de brincar com você, Inuyasha.– Ela voltou-se mais uma vez para a criança, sorrindo. Jogou a bola que foi prontamente agarrada pelo garoto. – Aposto que você tem memórias muito mais alegres de sua mãe, por que não me mostra?

O menino a fitava espantado, os pequenos olhinhos dourados arregalados eram tão doces que Kagome se controlou para não abraçá-lo.

Ela não tinha como saber o sofrimento que o hanyou passou na vida, mas nenhuma criança devia passar por aquilo. Ser rejeitado daquela maneira, por humanos e Youkais, sem nem ao menos saber o que tinha feito de errado... Era cruel.

- Você pode ficar aqui... Ou pode me acompanhar para um lugar onde a gente pode chutar a bunda de todos eles! – Piscou fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça, indicando as pessoas que haviam lhe dado as costas. – A culpa não é sua.– Ela afagou a cabeça dele, enquanto se voltava para uma luz que apareceu em suas costas.

Estava a poucos passos de ser envolvida completamente pela luz quando sentiu o pequeno puxão na saia. O rosto do pequeno Inuyasha foi a última coisa que enxergou antes da iluminação a cegar.

A Youkai gritou frustrada e o corpo do hanyou foi expulso do corpo dela. Kagome tentou segurar o corpo dele, mas Inuyasha era pesado, fazendo com que os dois caíssem.

- Ei, você está legal?– Ele estava sobre ela, o rosto próximo o suficiente para que ela reparasse no olhar confuso dele. – Inuyasha?

Só então ele pareceu reparar nela.

- Kagome... Eu...

Inuyasha ainda estava falando quando a humana sentiu o ataque. O empurrou para o lado no último momento e no segundo seguinte estava com o pescoço preso entre as garras de aço do irmão dele.

- Humana... - O nojo estava estampado em suas feições e ela sentiu o aperto aumentar. A cabeça inchou, o peito ardeu com a falta de oxigênio e a visão turvou. Levou as mãos até o pescoço, tentando agarrar-se a mão dele, tentando aliviar a pressão, mas aquilo pareceu diverti-lo.

Pensou que morreria quando o meio-Youkai saltou sobre o irmão, obrigando que ele a soltasse. Inuyasha colocou-se entre os dois, como uma barreira.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – Rosnou.

Sesshoumaru correu até ele, as garras prontas, mas Inuyasha desviou. Usando um chicote, no entanto, o Youkai conseguiu prender o pescoço do irmão, impedindo-o de se movimentar.

- Eu já sei onde ele escondeu seus ossos. Quem diria que o túmulo do nosso pai estaria em seu olho?– Da ponta de seus dedos uma aura dourada surgiu. A aura flutuou em direção ao olho direito do hanyou. No segundo seguinte Sesshoumaru segurava uma pequena pedrinha negra. – Não preciso mais de você, morra!

O chicote dourado liberou o enlace apenas um segundo antes de voltar-se novamente em direção ao meio-Youkai. Mais uma vez Kagome o empurrou, recebendo o ataque. O chicote a atingiu no braço esquerdo, criando um corte profundo.

O hanyou correu até ela.

- Por que fez isso, mulher!?– Estava mais surpreso do que irritado.

- A culpa é sua que é tão lento. Se fosse mais rápido e deixasse de apanhar tanto, eu não precisaria te salvar o tempo todo! – Era apenas uma brincadeira para esconder a verdade: nem ela mesma sabia a razão para ter o protegido.

Inuyasha a ignorou, voltando-se furioso para o irmão. Mas Sesshoumaru já se mostrava interessado em outra coisa. Jogava a pedrinha no chão, enquanto recebia o cajado da própria mão do lagarto, que em algum momento tinha o recuperado.

- Destrua a mulher. – Apontou para a Youkai sem rosto jogada ao lado. Bateu com a ponta do cajado na pedrinha, que foi envolvida por uma luz rosada e a sua frente surgiu um portal negro. Devolveu o cajado para o lagarto e pulou dentro do portal.

A mulher-nada estava sem forças depois de ser obrigada a interromper o processo de absorção. Não foi com dificuldade que Jaken a queimou viva. Logo depois o servo seguiu o mestre.

- Kagome, você fica aqui!

Mas a garota já estava entrando no portal.

- Anda logo, Inuyasha!

E a última coisa que viu foi a cara irritada do hanyou. Sorriu.

.

.

.

[_Esse sentimento familiar..._]


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nota:** _Mais uma vez agradeço as reviews. São vocês que me motivam a continuar publicando. _

_Boa leitura._

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

.

.

.

Do outro lado do portal encontraram a ossada do maior Youkai que existiu. O túmulo do pai do hanyou era nada mais que uma área destruída, coberta por restos de Youkais, tendo em seu centro os grandes ossos do Inu Youkai.

Seguindo o cheiro do irmão, entraram através da boca descarnada do Youkai de proporções monstruosas, descendo em direção ao estômago. Lá viram Sesshoumaru tentar segurar uma espada antiga, mas fora repelido pela mesma.

- A Tessaiga foi feita para o senhor Inuyasha. Você não conseguiria retirá-la daí mesmo se usasse toda a sua força, Sesshoumaru.– Myoga sentenciou quando viu a mão levemente machucada do meio-irmão do hanyou. – Pegue-a, senhor Inuyasha! A Tessaiga foi feita do próprio canino de seu pai! Quem tiver essa espada herdará os poderes do grande Inu Youkai!

Mas o hanyou não estava interessado na velha espada. Estava completamente concentrado no irmão.

- Você vai me pagar, Sesshoumaru! Você não tinha o direito de usar a minha mãe!

- Pegue a espada, Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru não conseguiu, prove que é melhor que ele empunhando a espada.– Kagome estava séria quando Sesshoumaru a olhou brevemente. Viu o arquear de sobrancelhas dele.

Inuyasha riu.

- Você vai ficar furioso, não vai, Sesshoumaru?! Então apenas observe!

Caminhando calmamente, Inuyasha se pôs à frente da velha espada. Ao contrário de Sesshoumaru, não foi repelido quando a tocou, o que só aumentou seu sorriso de deboche para o irmão. Assim que puxou a espada do lugar em que estava encravada, no entanto, uma luz o cobriu, mas apesar do esforço, não conseguira movê-la um único centímetro.

- Você não disse que essa espada era minha, Myoga?!– Apertou a pulga entre os dedos, furioso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado. Jogou-o de lado. – Não preciso de uma espada velha para acabar com você!

O meio-Youkai se lançou em direção ao irmão, começando a luta. A humana tentou acompanhar seus movimentos, mas ambos se moviam rápido demais, então decidiu focar sua atenção no pequeno servo lagarto que parecia disposto a atrapalhar a luta para favorecer ao mestre.

- Vai sonhando! Idiota!– Se jogou em cima dele, derrubando-o quando estava prestes a usar o estranho cajado.

Estava convencida que havia o nocauteado, mas o Youkai se ergueu novamente e atacou-a. Kagome conseguiu segurar o cajado no meio do movimento, mas desequilibrou-se. Tropeçou alguns passos para trás e teria caído se não tivesse conseguido se apoiar.

Nesse momento ouviu o baque sobre ossos e quando voltou-se para o lado, viu Sesshoumaru a meio caminho de encravar seus dedos no peito de Inuyasha. Ela saltou em direção a eles, sem perceber que em sua mão segurava a Tessaiga.

- Sesshoumaru!– E o grito dela parou o golpe, atraindo a atenção do Youkai.

Ela parou o movimento ao sentir olhos em cima de si. Não apenas o do irmão Youkai, mas também do próprio Inuyasha, do servo lagarto e do pequeno Myoga.

- Como... Como ela conseguiu liberar a Tessaiga, se nem ao menos o senhor Sesshoumaru conseguiu? – Jaken murmurou chocado.

Kagome observou a espada. Antes estivera com a lâmina enferrujada e quebrada, mas agora refletia como espelho, nova em folha. Movimentou-a apenas para se acostumar com seu peso e colocou-se em posição de luta.

Sem aviso prévio, Sesshoumaru surgiu a sua frente.

- Quem é você, humana?

Ela o encarou espantada. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso.

- Humana patética.

E a atacou, com as garras envolvida em veneno mortal. Por puro instinto, a garota tratou de colocar a lâmina em frente ao corpo e está a protegeu do veneno. O leve franzir do cenho foi indicação suficiente para ela da confusão do Youkai.

Inuyasha escolheu esse momento para saltar e colocar-se entre os dois.

- Vamos ver o que é que você faz com essa espada, garota. – E enquanto pronunciava as palavras a voz de Sesshoumaru mudou de tom, ficando mais rouca e forte.

Viram surpresos quando os lábios rasgaram até quase os olhos, os dentes triplicaram de tamanho. Sesshoumaru se curvou, os braços crescendo e rasgando a roupa, cobertos em pelos brancos. Em um piscar de olhos havia se transformado em um lobo branco gigante. Os olhos vermelhos como sangue fitaram a garota. A boca se abriu, deixando escapar um líquido que quando tocou o solo derreteu tudo o que encontrou no caminho.

- Veneno...

- Kagome, suba o mais alto que puder!– Inuyasha a empurrou para trás. – Eu distraio meu irmão e você trata de fugir. Tome cuidado com a Tessaiga.

A garota pensou em protestar, mas então o lobo gigante pulou em direção a eles e Inuyasha a protegeu, gritando para que ela se apressasse. Sem outra alternativa ela se segurou nas costelas do pai do hanyou e içou-se cada vez mais para cima, fugindo da névoa esverdeada que as poucos subia, resultado do veneno de Sesshoumaru.

- Esse veneno é mortal para muitos Youkais, principalmente humanos. Suba depressa, menina! – Myoga surgiu ao seu lado.

- Mas e o Inuyasha?!

- Ele sabe se cuidar. Se preocupe em escapar!

E ela teria feito isso se não houvesse visto o lobo gigante prender Inuyasha entre suas presas gigantes. Nem sentiu quando as mãos soltaram os ossos em que se segurava, nem mesmo pensou que pudesse morrer daquela altura, apenas se jogou em direção ao lobo, a espada em punho. Acertou o lobo no olho esquerdo.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca rugindo de dor. Inuyasha se soltou e pulou para o lado de Kagome, envolvendo sua cintura. Saltou para longe do lobo que se debatia, levando os dois para fora da ossada do pai. Colocou a humana no chão, a salvo quando ambos chegaram no ombro do Inu Youkai morto.

- Eu não falei para você fugir?

- Você disse que ia distrair seu irmão, não que ia se matar!

- Ele não ia me matar, menina burra!

- Seu irmão virou um lobo muitas vezes maior que você e ainda solta veneno pela boca! Você nem está enxergando com seu olho direito! Como acha que vai se manter vivo se nem ao menos uma arma você tem?!

Desde que haviam entrado no portal, Inuyasha agia como se estivesse bem, mas Kagome percebera o vazio na orbe direita do hanyou. A pedra que Sesshoumaru retirou provavelmente era a íris do meio-Youkai. Meio-cego, ela não tinha dúvida que ele acabaria se encrencando.

Continuariam brigando se o lobo gigante não quebrasse os ossos e se lançasse de lá de dentro, colocando-se em frente aos dois.

- Toma.– Entregou a Tessaiga para o hanyou. – Vê se derrota seu irmão. – A espada adquirira a aparência de velha novamente quando passou para as mãos do meio-Youkai.

- Apenas observe. Vou acabar com ele antes mesmo que você perceba. – Ele não pareceu se importar com a mudança da espada.

- É bom mesmo ou nós dois morremos!

- Fique tranquila.– E o meio sorriso que ele lhe deu foi o suficiente para que confiasse nele. – Eu vou te proteger.

Ela fitou as costas dele paralisada enquanto Inuyasha corria para o lobo gigante. Seu coração batia rápido demais dentro da caixa torácica, como quando correra da mulher-centopeia, mas não era pelo mesmo motivo que o coração se acelerava. Não, aquela sensação ela conhecia bem.

Kagome sempre se sentia assim quando estava próxima a Darsh.

.

.

.

[_Você sabe bem que sentimento é esse._]


	9. Capítulo 8

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

Ela observou o hanyou andar até o lobo gigante que antes era seu meio-irmão, ainda em choque pela besteira que pensara quando Inuyasha dissera que iria lhe proteger. Como poderia sentir pelo meio-demônio que conhecera há poucos dias o que sentia por Darsh? Isso era absurdo!

- Seria bom procurarmos um lugar para nos esconder. – O senhor Myoga disse com urgência sem tirar os olhos de Inuyasha. – Inuyasha não tem controle da espada do pai e se no final depender de força, Sesshoumaru ganhará com facilidade.– Apontou para a espada enferrujada nas mãos do hanyou. – Ele nem sabe como segurar aquilo direito!

- Então não podemos sair daqui.

- Como!? Não ouviu o que eu acabei de falar, garota? Inuyasha é metade humano! Não tem como competir com o irmão!

- Então ele precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo. – Ela virou-se procurando alguma coisa jogada no chão que pudesse lhe servir, mas nada encontrou. – O senhor pode ir, eu fico aqui. Tentarei ajudar Inuyasha.

- Por que ajuda-lo? Você mal o conhece, por que arriscar sua vida?

Kagome ajoelhou-se enquanto colocava o senhor Myoga no chão. Quando lhe deu a resposta já estava em pé novamente, observando com atenção Inuyasha.

- Alguém que eu admirava me disse uma vez que pessoas se tornam fortes quando têm algo para proteger. Inuyasha disse que iria me proteger, não disse? Se eu não posso fazer mais nada por ele ao menos me tornarei sua força. – Ela olhou para a pequena pulga com um sorriso de canto de boca. – O senhor está certo, no entanto. Eu não o conheço.– Deu de ombros. – O senhor não precisa arriscar sua vida por minha causa, pode ir sem se sentir culpado.

A velha pulga não precisou ouvir duas vezes. Kagome quase riu com a velocidade que o velho Myoga fugiu do local, mas apenas balançou a cabeça levemente e voltou a observar os irmãos. Inuyasha observava a espada enferrujada com um ar de surpresa enquanto o lobo Sesshoumaru continuava em posição de ataque, apenas esperando um movimento do outro.

Jaken também estava ali, surgido de não-se-sabe-onde. Torcia para Sesshoumaru, mas o que a preocupava era aquele maldito cajado que ele segurava. Agarrou alguns ossos que encontrou no chão e jogou no pequeno lagarto, acertando-o na cabeça e o derrubando no chão. Enquanto ele se colocava em pé, agarrou o cajado firmemente e apontou para ele.

- Torça por seu senhor, mas nada de interferir. Ficarei com seu brinquedinho por precaução.

O lagarto a fitou furioso pronto para dizer algo, mas Inuyasha decidira atacar Sesshoumaru nesse momento. Tanto ela quanto o lagarto viram quando o lobo gigante saltou para cima do meio-yokai tentando interceptar o ataque, mas de algum modo a espada enferrujada havia se transformado em um canino enorme e foi com facilidade que Inuyasha abriu um corte da pata ao ombro do lobo, logo depois cortando fora o braço inútil.

Sesshoumaru tombou para o lado, o lugar onde antes fora seu ombro apenas um buraco sangrento. Inuyasha pousou graciosamente em frente ao corpo monstruoso do irmão.

- O velho me deixou um presente e tanto, não acha? E apesar de brigarmos pela herança de nosso pai, não conseguimos chegar à grandeza dele.– Falou enquanto observava o meio-irmão levantar-se com dificuldade já que não tinha o apoio de uma das patas. – É engraçado que eu tenha recebido essa espada já que o velho nunca mostrou qualquer favoritismo entre nós dois, mas já que ela estava em meu olho não vou permitir que a tomem de mim. Até mesmo se for você!

O meio-yokai saltou com a enorme espada em punho e com uma sequência de golpes conseguiu derrubar o lobo gigante dos restos de seu pai. O demônio não chegou a receber o impacto da queda, no entanto, pois durante a queda transformou-se inexplicavelmente em uma bola de energia que sumiu de vista enquanto rumava para longe do local.

Jaken puxou a ponta do cajado que Kagome segurava e assim que o tinha em posse, fugiu para a mesma direção que seu mestre tinha tomado. A garota não se importou com o pequeno yokai, depois de vê-lo correndo para longe decidiu ir até Inuyasha que acabara de fincar a enorme espada no chão enquanto se agachava, talvez para recuperar o fôlego.

- Ei, você tá bem?– Ela analisou o rapaz que murmurava alguma coisa sobre o pai, o presente e como Sesshoumaru era patético.

O hanyou levantou o rosto para ela, mas não disse nada. Durante um bom tempo os dois se analisaram, até que ele virou o rosto quebrando o contato visual, mas não rápido o suficiente, de forma que Kagome viu o rubor que cobria as bochechas dele.

- Eu não esqueci o que você fez antes com a mulher-nada e agora com a espada... – Ele apontou para a antiga espada enferrujada e que agora se assemelhava a um canino gigante. – Você não é tão inútil quanto eu pensava.

Kagome sorriu do desconforto que ele sentia em tentar agradecê-la ou elogiá-la, não sabia bem qual das duas opções. Com curiosidade e aproveitando que o meio-demônio olhava para o lado oposto ainda envergonhado, tocou a empunhadura da espada-canino e observou fascinada ela voltar a ter a forma de uma espada comum, mas não a enferrujada como pensara. A arma voltou à aparência que tinha quando a garota a segurou pela primeira vez.

O senhor Myoga escolheu esse momento para aparecer, pulando no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Muito bem, senhor Inuyasha. Eu nunca duvidei que o senhor ganharia de seu irmão.

- Engraçado, eu consegui ouvir um "Precisamos nos esconder" saindo dessa sua boquinha mentirosa de pulga no começo da luta.

- Ah... Isso... Eu só estava criando um plano caso algo desse errado...

- E, no entanto, fugiu largando Kagome sozinha.

- Eu só estava providenciando carona para que pudéssemos sair daqui...– Myoga gaguejava e suava enquanto apontava para grandes pássaros pousados ao lado.

Nenhum deles tinha qualquer pele ou músculo, eram feitos puramente de ossos e apesar de ir contra o senso comum, de algum modo estavam vivos. Os pássaros estavam pousados na beirada de onde ela acreditava fosse o ombro do falecido pai de Inuyasha e batiam suas asas nervosamente. Ela caminhou com cuidado em direção a um deles, esperando algum movimento, mas o pássaro apenas a fitou desinteressadamente. Estendeu a mão e chegou a tocar levemente a coluna do bicho antes que ele alçasse voo, fizesse uma manobra meio desajeitada e pousasse novamente, dessa vez em frente a ela e com as asas estendidas, facilitando o acesso as suas costas.

Inuyasha ainda estava discutindo com Myoga quando ouviu a risada e os gritos de Kagome.

- Ei, mulher! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você é muito lento, Inuyasha!– Gritou no meio de uma manobra razoavelmente perigosa do pássaro. Ela riu. – Vamos logo!– Direcionou o bicho para o pequeno portal que os trouxera até ali.

Inuyasha conseguiu alcança-la em pouco tempo e sem aviso prévio saltou do pássaro dele para o dela.

- Segure em mim. – Ele ordenou passando um braço em torno da cintura dela.

Kagome abraçou o pescoço dele incomodada com a aproximação. Para evitar uma situação mais embaraçosa ela obrigou-se a abaixar o rosto de modo que não existisse possibilidade de cruzarem olhares. Queria não estar consciente do corpo de Inuyasha, contudo conseguia sentir o cheiro do hanyo, o calor dele, a textura do cabelo... Estapeou-se mentalmente. Ela deveria ter apoiado o rosto no ombro dele, assim poderia ver o cabelo mais de perto e não teria como ele notar.

Em pouco tempo estavam de volta. O portal voltou à forma de uma pedrinha e retomou a seu lugar de origem: o olho esquerdo do meio-demônio.

Voltaram para a vila junto com o velho Myoga que se prontificou a contar tudo o que ocorreu para Kaede. Obviamente existia um grande furo na história, a parte da luta de Inuyasha com Sesshoumaru que ele não acompanhou porque havia fugido, mas a velha não se preocupou em perguntar grandes detalhes e Kagome não queria atrapalhar a narrativa. Inuyasha não entrou na cabana, decidiu ficar sentado na árvore do lado de fora, mas a garota não duvidava que ele escutava a conversa. Conseguira falar aquelas coisas para Myoga porque tinha certeza que o hanyo nunca descobriria, mas só podia se sentir agradecida por ele não ter comentado nada ou tirado sarro por isso.

_[(...)Se eu não posso fazer mais nada por ele ao menos me tornarei sua força.]_

Já conseguia sentir o sangue se acumulando no rosto por causa da vergonha.

- Vergonhoso... – Murmurou para si mesma.

- Mas o que eu gostaria de saber é por que Kagome conseguiu soltar a espada. Talvez você tenha algum poder misterioso afinal... – A velha a observava com cuidado.

- Não, ela só conseguiu porque é humana. Aquela espada foi criada para proteger a mãe de Inuyasha, ou seja, para proteger humanos. Isso explica porque tanto Inuyasha quanto Sesshoumaru não conseguiram tirá-la do local...– Myoga a interrompeu.

- Então quando Inuyasha disse que iria me proteger...

- Foi o que liberou a forma verdadeira e total da Tessaiga.

- Mas se Kagome não possui nenhum poder oculto, então porque a espada também reagiu a ela?– Kaede apontou.

- Porque Kagome queria proteger Inuyasha. – Myoga respondeu lentamente como se analisando o peso de suas palavras.

- Então quer dizer que aquela espada vai reagir a qualquer pessoa que tocá-la? Independente de quem seja? – Estava furiosa por se sentir envergonhada. Não queria que Inuyasha se ferisse, era verdade, mas colocar daquele modo era... Vergonhoso.

- Não. Aquela espada é herança do senhor Inuyasha, só poderia reagir a ele. Talvez tenha reagido porque sua intenção de protegê-lo era real e forte o suficiente...

- Essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi!– A garota levantou-se sentindo o rosto queimar. Marchou para fora da cabana ao ponto de explodir de vergonha e o sentimento só aumentou quando viu que o hanyo a fitava com um interesse estranho de seu lugar da árvore. Ela engasgou e virou o rosto para o outro lado, mas caminhou até a árvore e sentou-se apoiada nela. Inspirou e expirou profundamente, sentindo o nervosismo sumir. Só quando se sentiu calma novamente foi que voltou seu olhar para o hanyo acima de si. – Como está a espada?

Ele pulou do seu lugar e pousou ao lado dela. Sentou-se e retirou a espada da bainha, mas não houve transformação alguma.

- Pegue. – Ele estendeu a empunhadura para ela e assim que ela tocou a aparência da espada mudou: a ferrugem substituída por uma lâmina limpa e afiada. Ele tornou a pegar a espada que voltou a forma comum. – De que me adianta ter uma arma que não funciona quando deve?

- Você sabe que ela funciona só não aceita como ela funciona.

Ele bufou, mas não disse nada contrário.

.

.

.

[_É o mesmo para mim._]


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nota:** _Aos poucos algumas insinuações vão entrar na história e talvez, se eu não estiver sendo muito exagerada, a censura mude, mas o foco ainda é ser apenas uma "história mamão com açúcar", então, como ainda estou na dúvida sobre isso, peço a vocês que comentem o que acham a respeito. Esse capítulo é um bom exemplo do que talvez apareça (ou não) daqui para frente, então comentem, no momento só tenho meu próprio gosto e senso para avaliar. __  
_

_Sem mais enrolações, boa leitura._

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

.

.

.

Saíram da vila no dia seguinte, dando início à procura dos fragmentos da joia. Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de localizador, então não foi com surpresa que passaram vários dias na estrada sem nenhum resultado. Kagome estava cansada de caminhar, sabia que se pedisse para Inuyasha a carregar ele faria, o hanyo fazia questão de dizer como ela estava atrapalhando o progresso da viagem com aquela velocidade ridícula de humana, mas tinha seu orgulho e depois do que acontecera antes de saírem da vila tudo o que ela queria era evitar qualquer tipo de contato com o meio-yokai.

Myoga decidira acompanha-los, talvez por falta do que fazer. Ela não reclamou, achava engraçadas as interações entre ele e Inuyasha, sem falar que geralmente a pulga a defendia, não que isso contasse pra alguma coisa já que só precisava Inuyasha ameaça-lo para que mudasse de ideia.

Foi com satisfação que em um dos dias infrutíferos da caça encontrou o pequeno lago. Avisou que iria tomar banho e os deixou sob os protestos de Inuyasha de como ela era lenta e de como podia ser suja ao ponto de querer tomar banho sempre que via uma poça d'água. Ao ouvir este último comentário, acionou o poder do colar que o hanyo usava, sorrindo satisfeita ao ouvir o som do corpo se chocando ao chão.

Ao chegar às margens retirou peça por peça da vestimenta, sem se importar em ficar nua. Contudo, fez questão de deixar a roupa separada e dobrada em um local onde pudesse vigiá-la. Se separar de sua bokuto foi pior ainda, mas não se atreveria a molhar a madeira.

O primeiro mergulho a convenceu de que nada poderia acontecer de mal, Inuyasha estava ali nas redondezas e com certeza avisaria se alguma coisa se aproximasse, não era?

Ela emergiu rapidamente.

É claro que ele não avisaria, não depois de ter afundado a cara dele no chão.

Decidiu ficar mais próxima da bokuto enquanto esfregava os cabelos. Teria que se lembrar de pegar shampoo ou sabonete quando voltasse para casa, o que fosse mais prático de carregar. Estava pensando no que mais precisaria trazer para a Era Feudal quando sentiu o deslocamento de ar ao seu lado. Apanhou a bokuto e com um movimento rápido acertou o braço do macaquinho branco que tentava roubar suas roupas, mas o golpe fora fraco e o animalzinho não se assustou ao ponto de fugir, voltou-se mais uma vez para as roupas dela e dessa vez ela não conseguiu intercepta-lo.

- Merda...– Saiu do lago de um salto, mas o macaco já estava fora de alcance.

Para piorar a situação Inuyasha decidiu aparecer. Tentou se cobrir, mas ele já tinha corrido o olho pelo corpo dela todo. Lembrou-se de Myoga, então sem pensar muito sobre o assunto correu até Inuyasha.

- Me empreste seu casaco mais uma vez? – Agarrou-se as roupas dele em desespero.

Inuyasha virou o rosto para o lado contrário, evitando olhá-la mais do que já havia olhado. Retirou o casaco e entregou-o para Kagome.

- Obrigada, te devolvo assim que pegar minhas roupas. – Virou-se na direção que o macaco correra, mas Inuyasha segurou seu ombro.

- Suba. – Virou-lhe as costas. – Eu ouvi um assobio, será mais rápido dessa forma.

A garota não reclamou e fez como ele ordenara. Só quando sentiu o toque do meio-yokai na pele exposta de sua coxa que pensou que deveria ter recusado, mas ele não dava sinais de que estava consciente do toque ou do estremecimento que ela teve ao sentir as garras dele arranharem levemente sua pele, então deu de ombros.

Chegaram a uma clareira onde um rapaz conversava com o macaco enquanto mexia nas roupas de Kagome. Inuyasha saltou para cima do rapaz.

- O que pensa que está fazendo roubando as coisas dos outros, garoto?!

Kagome tomou as roupas das mãos do rapaz e foi se vestir enquanto Inuyasha lhe dava uma lição. Quando retornou Inuyasha já estava sentado calmamente enquanto o rapaz e seu macaco choramingavam ao lado.

- Aqui, Inuyasha. – Entregou-lhe o casaco. – E afinal, o que vocês queriam com minhas roupas?

O rapaz explicou que ele se separara do septo e estava perdido. Yoshimaru, o macaco, roubou as roupas dela pensando que poderia ser comida, já que fora no dia anterior a última vez que comeram.

- Meu nome é Mari Nobunaga.– Apresentou-se com uma pequena reverência.

- Ahh... Eu sou Kagome, aquele é o Inuyasha... – Acenou levemente em direção ao hanyou que estava sentado observando a tudo com uma cara não muito amigável – ...e este é o senhor Myoga. – Apontou para o próprio ombro onde a pequena pulga acabara de subir.

- Eu e o Yoshimaru pedimos desculpas por ter causado esse problema para a senhorita.– O macaquinho escondeu o rosto com as patinhas enquanto Nobunaga desviava o olhar envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe com isso...– Tentou ser simpática, mas conseguiu ouvir o resmungo do meio-yokai. Observou-o por um instante com curiosidade, vendo como seu aparente mau humor piorara. – Algum problema, Inuyasha?

- Feh! Vamos logo! Você já nos atrasou o bastante, Kagome.

A garota suspirou, virando-se para o garoto e seu macaco, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Nobunaga se adiantou.

- Não se preocupe, nós também temos que correr. Estamos em uma missão de resgate...

- Missão de resgate? – Kagome indagou curiosa, apesar de sentir o meio demônio cada vez mais irritado.

- Sim, existe um senhor feudal que vem raptando garotas de vilarejos próximos e ouvi dizer que ele está possuído por um yokai...

- Yokai? – Inuyasha adiantou-se esquecendo de sua irritação.

Quando o garoto confirmou, Inuyasha sorriu de lado e ordenou que o levasse até esse senhor feudal. Kagome observou a tudo calada, mas qualquer dúvida que tivesse sobre o comportamento do companheiro foi sanada quando o velho Myoga sussurrou em seu ouvido que para um demônio possuir o corpo de um humano era necessário muito poder e que Inuyasha provavelmente achava que um fragmento da joia estava envolvido na história.

Durante o caminho até a residência do tal senhor feudal, Kagome tentou puxar conversa com Nobunaga, mas logo percebeu que não fora uma boa ideia. O garoto não queria falar sobre a "missão de resgate" e Inuyasha se mostrava particularmente irritado quando ele perguntava algo para ela. Decidiu então, manter-se calada.

Quando finalmente chegaram era noite e o meio demônio já anunciara que sentia o cheiro de yokai no lugar. Decidindo que pularia o muro, puxou Kagome para perto e mandou que se segurasse nele.

- Mas e Nobunaga?

- Ele que dê um jeito de entrar sozinho. – Inuyasha resmungou.

- Você é forte, não é, demônio? – Nobunaga perguntou, segurando relutante o braço do hanyou. – O que seria carregar mais um humano até o outro lado? A menos que não aguente o peso... Se for esse o problema, então tudo bem, eu descubro um jeito de entrar, não vou força-lo a algo impossível. – Deu meia volta, dirigindo-se para o lado contrário onde estavam.

Kagome escondeu o sorriso quando entendeu a estratégia do rapaz, mas quase não conseguiu evitar rir quando sentiu os músculos do braço de Inuyasha se contraírem e viu o hanyou cerrando os dentes. Com surpresa sentiu-o agarra-la pela cintura e numa velocidade surpreendente jogar o garoto no ombro como um saco de batatas e saltar o muro. Era incrível descobrir que psicologia reversa já existia nessa época...

Quando chegaram ao outro lado, Inuyasha a pousou com delicadeza enquanto jogava o garoto no chão sem qualquer cuidado. Ela sorriu; apesar de ser apenas metade humano, Inuyasha conseguia ser mais temperamental que qualquer ser humano completo. O sorriso morreu quando percebeu uma fogueira ao lado, no entanto. Movimentando-se com extremo cuidado aproximou-se do homem que se sentava próximo ao fogo, percebendo, só então, que ele dormia profundamente. Não sabia dizer se era apenas uma coincidência ou se o hanyou já sabia que aquele local não estava sendo vigiado. Seria possível?

- Ei, senhor Myoga? – Sussurrou para a pulga que ainda estava em seu ombro. – Teria como Inuyasha saber que tinha um guarda aqui e que estava dormindo antes mesmo de vê-lo?

- Claro. – O velho respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. – Inuyasha é um meio demônio cachorro, ele pode ouvir como um e farejar como um, até mesmo melhor. Ele com certeza sentiu o cheiro do guarda, talvez tenha escutado a respiração e assumido que estava dormindo... Mas não acredito que aquele cabeça de vento tenha capacidade para tanto... Acho que foi apenas uma coincidência.

Kagome observou o meio-yokai por um momento. Duvidava que tenha sido coincidência como o velho tentava fazê-la acreditar, mas não conseguia entender como Inuyasha, tão irritado, imaturo e impulsivo conseguiria se ater a detalhes pequenos como aquele.

- Sem contar que todos estão dormindo. – O velho Myoga continuou, chamando a atenção dela novamente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Este homem está dormindo sob efeito de um encantamento, provavelmente todos do castelo estão no mesmo estado. – Ele saltou de seu ombro sem esperar uma resposta e foi até Inuyasha. – Tenha cuidado, amo Inuyasha, o castelo todo está sob o efeito de um encantamento.

Nobunaga olhou para pulga assustado por um momento, mas um segundo depois estava correndo em direção ao castelo chamando por uma tal princesa Tsuyu. Kagome o seguia, junto com Inuyasha e Myoga, indagando-se se não haveria problema fazer tanto barulho, mas não comentou nada. Se era um encantamento como o Senhor Myoga tinha dito, então a única pessoa em condições de atender o chamado era o próprio encantador e se ele aparecesse... Bem, não sabia como acabar com um encantamento, mas se fosse necessário lutar ela lutaria. Apertou sua bokuto levemente, sentindo-se mais confiante. Ainda carregava o arco e as flechas nas costas, mas sabia que não seria de serventia, não enquanto ainda não aprendesse a usa-los direito.

Depois de entrar em todos os quartos que achava pelo caminho, Nobunaga finalmente encontrou a mulher que procurava. Assim que a viu, o Senhor Myoga saiu do ombro de Inuyasha para sugar o sangue dela, dizendo alguma coisa sobre ter que chupar o sangue de uma mulher bonita e acorda-la. Pouco depois a mulher acordou.

- Princesa!– Nobunaga correu até a mulher, segurando suas mãos. – Está bem? Pode me reconhecer?

- Nobunaga? O que está fazendo aqui?– Ela ainda estava meio sonolenta, mas sua voz era doce.

Kagome observava a cena ao longe, sentada ao lado de Inuasha, sem querer interromper o momento dos dois. Sorriu ao ver Nobunaga corar enquanto conversava com a princesa.

- Tá na cara que ele gosta da princesa... – Ela riu.

Inuyasha fez pouco caso da situação, mas ela viu o olhar de lado que ele deu em direção aos dois. Ela parou de sorrir quando viu o rosto de Nobunaga perder a cor aos poucos enquanto ouvia algo que a princesa lhe dizia.

- Ela disse que o senhor mudou logo depois que ela chegou para se casar com ele. Nobunaga falou que foi enviado para resgatá-la após boatos sobre a loucura do homem chegarem aos ouvidos do pai dela. Ela negou. Disse que não vai abandonar o senhor por quem se apaixonou.

Kagome olhou surpresa em direção a Inuyasha.

- Você não precisa ficar espantada, Myoga já te disse que eu posso escutar melhor que um cachorro, não foi mesmo? – O sorriso divertido a pegou desprevenida.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar com a vergonha.

- Feh! – Virou o rosto para impedi-lo de ver como estava envergonhada, o que também a impediu de ver a expressão surpresa no rosto dele quando a ouviu resmungar como ele.

Alguns minutos passaram enquanto os dois se mantinham em silêncio, até que Inuyasha levantou-se de supetão, dizendo que o Yokai finalmente estava chegando. Saíram do quarto, deixando Nobunaga e a princesa sozinhos. No corredor encontraram um homem com o rosto encoberto por bandagens e a cabeça com um formato grotesco.

- Quem são vocês? – A postura do homem era estranha e o som de sua voz profundo e seco.

- Finalmente apareceu, seu mostro feio. – O meio-yokai saltou em direção ao homem desviando-se por pouco da enorme língua que veio em direção a ele.

Kagome olhou horrorizada para a língua que voltava para a boca do homem, mas logo depois quase vomitou quando Inuyasha atacou as bandagens revelando o rosto grotesco de um sapo. O homem-sapo caiu sentado quando tentou desviar do ataque, Inuyasha postou-se a sua frente, mas a princesa e Nobunaga já tinham saído do quarto para ver do que se tratava toda aquela comoção e quando a mulher colocou os olhos em seu senhor, desmaiou. Kagome ainda lutava contra o vomito quando viu o brilho rosado de um fragmento da joia no ombro do senhor feudal.

- Inuyasha, ele tem um fragmento no ombro direito...– A voz dela estava fraca, mas sabia que o hanyou a escutaria.

- Fracote...– Inuyasha sorriu de lado enquanto estalava os dedos de forma ameaçadora.

- Amo Inuyasha, tenha cuidado... Esse yokai é antigo e conhecido como Tsukumo no Gama, é muito poderoso apesar de sua atual aparência...– Senhor Myoga murmurou com urgência sobre os ombros do meio demônio.

- Besteira! Eu acabo com ele com um só golpe!– Mais uma vez se jogou sobre o homem-sapo, mas dessa vez o yokai no corpo do humano abriu a boca e soltou uma nuvem de fumaça negra. Inuyasha instantaneamente caiu segurando com força a garganta.

O Senhor Myoga pulou para o ombro de Kagome mandando que ela não respirasse o miasma que o yokai soltara. A garota fez como ordenara, tampando a respiração e recuando da área mais carregada. O yokai levantou-se e sem dar atenção a Inuyasha andou até onde Nobunaga estava sentado segurando a princesa Tsuyu. Kagome barrou seu caminho, apontando sua bokuto em direção ao monstro.

- Não dê mais um passo. – Ordenou com dificuldade, evitando como podia respirar o miasma que já se espalhava pelo corredor.

- Humana idiota, não fale assim comigo!– Lançou a língua em direção a ela, que debilitada pelo miasma não conseguiu desviar a tempo, perfurando o ombro da garota de um lado ao outro.

Kagome cambaleou para o lado, não caindo apenas por ter se escorado na parede a tempo. O yokai alcançou Nobunaga, lançando-o com força em direção à parede causando um grande buraco com o impacto que foi por onde fugiu ao pegar a mulher. Nobunaga estava inconsciente e gravemente ferido, ela mal conseguira alcançar Inuyasha, que aos poucos voltava a respirar direito já que o miasma se dissipava finalmente.

- Aquele sapo maldito...– Inuyasha resmungava com dificuldade levantando-se até que olhou para Kagome e congelou subitamente. – O que...

Kagome sorriu sem graça, obrigando-se a movimentar o braço do ombro machucado para mostrar que não era nada demais. A dor que sentia a faria desmaiar a qualquer instante, mas não deixaria que Inuyasha resmungasse como ela era inútil e sempre o atrapalhava.

- Ele fugiu com a princesa, você é o único que consegue alcança-lo. Vá logo!– Ela o empurrou em direção ao rombo na parede por onde o yokai fugira mais cedo.

Inuyasha parou de resistir e fez como ela disse. Kagome suspirou aliviada encostando-se na parede. Apoiou a cabeça e respirou sofregamente, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Estava sangrando demais, por isso rasgou uma das mangas do uniforme e com muito esforço conseguiu estancar o ferimento. Quando finalmente reuniu forças para voltar a ficar em pé Nobunada se remexeu, voltando aos poucos a consciência.

- A princesa...– Ele sussurrou tentando levantar-se. Kagome andou o mais rápido que pode até ele e ajudou-o a sentar-se.

- Inuyasha foi atrás do yokai, não se preocupe.

- Mas eu tenho... – Ele levantou-se com dificuldade. Sem alternativa, Kagome passou um dos braços do rapaz sobre o ombro e juntos seguiram o caminho que Inuyasha fizera mais cedo.

Ela conseguia sentir a direção com facilidade, não sabia dizer o motivo, talvez alguma vibração da joia de quatro almas que inconscientemente estivesse a guiando. Depois de um tempo conseguiram chegar ao lugar onde os outros estavam: Inuyasha fitava o yokai que tinha aprisionado a princesa em algum tipo de bolha, bem como todas as outras mulheres que ele havia levado ao castelo.

- Princesa Tsuyu! – Nobunaga gritou assim que viu o que acontecia.

- Tsukumo no Gama é conhecido por aprisionar as mulheres em ovas de sapo para devorar suas almas quando amadurecerem...– Myoga surgiu magicamente sobre o ombro de Inuyasha. – A joia de quatro almas deu poder suficiente para que ele dominasse não apenas essas mulheres, mas todo o feudo!

O yokai riu com o comentário do senhor Myoga, Inuyasha resmungou, Nobunaga gritou o nome da princesa mais uma vez e Kagome se controlava para não desmaiar. Então Nobunaga correu em direção ao yokai com espada em punho, mas o hanyou foi mais rápido e colocou-se a sua frente, impedindo-o de seguir o ataque.

- Afaste-se, é miasma!

Como para comprovar seu julgamento, o yokai decidiu cuspir novamente a nuvem de fumaça preta, mas dessa vez o meio-demônio não estava de mãos nuas, desembainhara a Tessaiga que tomara a forma de um canino gigante e com seu ataque acertou o homem-sapo ao mesmo tempo em que dissipou o miasma.

- Conseguiu...– Kagome sussurrou lembrando-se de como ele reclamara que não conseguia controlar a espada.

- O amo Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu manipular a Tessaiga! – Myoga exclamou no topo do ombro de Kagome, assustando a garota.

_[Isso quer dizer que ele quer nos proteger, não é mesmo? A Tessaiga não funcionaria se fosse por outro motivo...]_

- Vou mata-lo e quando terminar arrancarei a joia de dentro de você. – Inuyasha sorriu sarcástico, enquanto observava o yokai sangrando caído a sua frente.

O homem-sapo não seria derrotado tão facilmente, como o próprio Myoga avisou antes. Vendo que o sangramento era sério e percebendo que se não fizesse algo morreria, ele fez com que as almas já amadurecidas saíssem das ovas e as engoliu, recuperando a força e o poder, ao mesmo tempo em que o ferimento fechava e curava sozinho.

- Corte-me mais, quanto mais me cortar, mais almas devorarei!– Disse divertido enquanto se levantava.

Inuyasha xingou baixinho e se não fosse por seu atual estado, Kagome teria rido. Era nesses momentos que Inuyasha mais parecia com Darsh... Até a forma como suas sobrancelhas se curvavam em irritação, o lábio crispado e o olhar... A dor no peito a alertou para que parasse de seguir essa linha de pensamento, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para evitar que uma lágrima escapasse. Sabia que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e por isso abaixou o rosto, para que ninguém percebesse que tinha chorado. Era só o que faltava, pensar em Darsh em uma situação daquelas...

Nobunaga se aproveitou que ninguém prestava atenção nele no momento para chegar até a ova que continha a princesa Tsuyu e com a ajuda da espada que ainda carregava em punho, conseguira libertar a mulher. Só quando ela tossiu ao tentar respirar que os outros perceberam o que havia acontecido. O yokai não esperou um segundo para correr até os dois, mas Inuyasha acertara-o com as costas da espada.

Por um momento o homem-sapo ficou estático, com o olhar perdido, depois levou a mão ao rosto e começou a sussurrar desculpas por ter feito aquilo às mulheres e à princesa Tsuyu. Kagome não chegou a prestar atenção, estava sentindo o corpo cada vez mais fraco.

- Não pode mata-lo! – O grito de Nobunaga chamou a atenção da garota. – Mesmo que o senhor peça, não pode mata-lo! O yokai possuiu seu corpo, mas o coração do senhor ainda existe. Não o mate!

Inuyasha estava com a Tessaiga em mãos a meio caminho de um golpe, observava com cuidado o garoto que se pusera entre ele e o homem-sapo. Esperava que o rapaz desistisse, mas vendo que ele não mudaria de opinião apenas resmungou e voltou a embainhar a espada.

- Se é assim que você quer, eu não me meterei mais nesse assunto. – Sentou-se em um canto da sala cruzando os braços e as pernas.

Nobunaga agradeceu, mas uma risada baixa atrás dele fez com que todos voltassem à atenção para o senhor feudal.

- Fez um bom trabalho impedindo minha morte, humano. – E sem esperar por uma reação do garoto usou o mesmo golpe que acertara Kagome. Nobunaga desabou sobre o próprio corpo, imóvel.

Kagome lançou um olhar vago para Inuyasha, mas esse estava irredutível e não faria nada para ajudar o garoto ou a princesa, que já virara o alvo do yokai sapo mais uma vez. Tirando forças não se sabe de onde, ela andou cambaleante até a frente da princesa, barrando a passagem do yokai. Sentiu o olhar de Inuyasha sobre ela o tempo todo e sabia que ele finalmente percebera o estado em que estava.

- Afaste-se! – Apontou a bokuto para o homem-sapo, segurando a espada de madeira com a mão esquerda. O yokai a ignorou, achando que uma humana ferida não conseguiria machuca-lo, mas a garota fez questão de provar o contrário. Com um movimento rápido conseguiu acertar o pescoço do yokai, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. – Princesa... É melhor sair daqui...– Ofegava devido ao esforço excessivo.

A mulher fez como ela mandara e saíra porta a fora correndo. Kagome não se atreveu a olhar para o lugar onde Inuyasha estava então chamou pela a única pessoa que poderia ajuda-la.

- Senhor Myoga... – A velha pulga atendeu ao seu chamado, pulando em seu ombro. - Sabe de algum modo de tirar o Tsukumo no Gama do corpo do senhor, sem mata-lo?

Myoga pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ele ainda é um sapo, talvez algo quente o obrigue a abandonar o corpo do humano...

Kagome concordou pensando em alguma coisa quente o suficiente para usar contra o homem-sapo sem machuca-lo profundamente. Lembrou-se da fogueira do lado de fora, mas sabia que não tinha forças nem tempo de ir até ela; talvez pudesse incendiar a roupa do yokai com as velas que encontrara no corredor, mas isso acabaria queimando o senhor vivo... O que fazer? Ainda estava procurando uma resposta para o problema quando o yokai lançou a língua em sua direção. Conseguiu barrar o ataque com a bokuto e acertou outro golpe no homem, dessa vez na barriga. No entanto chegara a seu limite. Tentou endireitar a postura e se firmar no lugar, mas o corpo estava mole e fraco e as vistas embaçadas, sentiu-se tombar para frente e esperava a dor que sentiria ao acertar o chão, entretanto tudo o que sentiu foi o calor emanado pelo corpo de Inuyasha. Desmaiou logo em seguida.

.

.

.

[_Tão quentinho..._]


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nota: **_Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, tive problemas com a internet e por duas vezes minha tentativa de postar o capítulo foi frustrada. Eu não tive o tempo que gostaria para revisar satisfatoriamente esse capítulo, então se porventura encontrarem algum erro de português ou falta de coesão, já sabem o motivo (ainda assim ficaria grata se pudessem avisar caso encontrem algo errado). Agradeço a todos que comentaram no último capítulo, me ajudaram a tomar uma decisão quanto as "insinuações" entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Um dos comentários, no entanto, me deixou apreensiva e para evitar dúvidas no futuro vou colocar uma observação. Estou tendo problemas com o próximo capítulo (referente a continuidade e sequência), então TALVEZ demore um pouquinho, mas vocês sempre podem dar um boost na velocidade do escritor comentando a história._

**Obs.:**_ Haverá hentai? __Não. Como deixei claro desde o início, essa história foi feita para ser o mais leve possível de modo que qualquer pessoa, independente da idade, possa ler. Ainda assim o relacionamento dos personagens vai se desenvolver ao longo da história e eu não vou criar empecilho só porquê não quero aumentar a censura, então TALVEZ insinuações físicas como a do capítulo anterior (no momento que Inuyasha carregou Kagome até suas roupas roubadas) apareçam com mais frequência e existe a possibilidade de usar um apelo maior, mas pretendo não passar disso. _

_Chega de conversa, tenham uma boa leitura._

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

.

.

.

Quando voltou a si, estava deitada em um futon. Levantou-se com dificuldade, levando uma mão até o ombro dolorido, percebendo só então as bandagens que envolviam seu torso. Levantou o rosto assim que ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Kagome-san! Finalmente acordou! – A princesa Tsuyu sorriu ao vê-la.

- O que aconteceu...?

- Kagome-san desmaiou durante a luta contra o yokai que possuiu o corpo do meu senhor. – Sentou-se próximo a Kagome, colocando a bandeja com comida ao lado. - Eu estava escondida o tempo todo do lado de fora e ouvi sua conversa com a pulguinha, então consegui arranjar um pouco de sake. Quando voltei Inuyasha-sama estava a um passo de matar meu senhor, mas eu pedi para que ele esperasse. Derramei o sake no chão em volta do meu senhor e ateei fogo. Com o calor o demônio decidiu fugir. – Nesse pedaço da narrativa ela fez uma pausa como se lembrasse de algo terrível. - Inuyasha-sama estava furioso. Assim que o demônio-sapo abandonou o corpo do meu senhor, Inuyasha-sama o matou.

- E o Nobunaga?

- Ele está deitado em outro quarto descansando. Já está melhor.

Kagome acenou para a mulher. Levantou-se de vez do futon, procurando pela camisa do uniforme, sem sucesso.

- Minha roupa... ?

- Ah! Está aqui. – A princesa correu até um canto do quarto e pegou a camisa de Kagome, dobrada com extremo cuidado, apesar do estado. A princesa tentou oferecer roupas novas, mas a colegial não aceitou; ainda que sua roupa estivesse rasgada e manchada, seria mais confortável do que qualquer kimono que a princesa Tsuyu poderiar lhe dar. Por isso pediria a Inuyasha para voltarem ao vilarejo: precisava de roupas novas e aproveitaria para trazer de sua era todos os itens que sentira falta e que pudessem facilitar sua jornada.

Essa linha de raciocínio levou à outra: não tinha noção de quanto tempo passara no seu tempo desde que voltara com Inuyasha para a era feudal e nem se preocupara em falar com seus garotos da gangue quando estivera por lá da última vez. Shino com certeza fora ao templo atrás dela, mas o que sua família teria lhe dito? Que desculpa poderiam dar, aos seus amigos ou professores, para o sumiço dela? Era mais um motivo para voltar a seu tempo o mais rápido possível.

A garota se vestiu perdida em pensamentos e logo depois saiu do quarto a procura de Inuyasha. Encontrou-o na varanda, como a princesa lhe dissera que encontraria: com cara de poucos amigos e extremamente quieto.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, esperando que ele lhe dissesse alguma grosseria e a acusasse de atrapalhar a viagem deles, mas ele apenas a fitou por um momento e virou o rosto para o lado contrário.

- Como está o ferimento?

A humana o fitou espantada por um momento antes de respondê-lo.

- Já está melhor.

- Por que não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem?– Ele ainda fitava o outro lado, de modo que ela não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Ela deu uma risada fraca, chamando a atenção do hanyou que a observou curiosamente.

- Eu sou humana, Inuyasha. Qualquer ferimento daquele vai me deixar fraca... Humanos não têm a mesma velocidade de cura que você.– Falou suave e pacientemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. Talvez estivesse mesmo, talvez estivesse conversando com aquele mesmo garotinho perdido que encontrara preso na mulher-nada. – Mas só porque eu não estava me sentindo bem, não quer dizer que não podia fazer algo para ajudar.

- Você não precisava... – Ele sussurrou, mas não chegou a completar a frase.

Kagome deu um meio sorriso.

- Ei, Inuyasha... – Quando o hanyou virou o rosto para atender ao chamado, ela agarrou a gola de sua vestimenta e o puxou para ela, dando um leve selinho. – Não precisa se preocupar, fui eu que te salvei a primeira vez, lembra? Ainda posso bancar a heroína algumas vezes. – Ela piscou um olho marotamente enquanto via o rosto do meio-yokai mudar de expressão aos poucos, conforme processava o que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

Inuyasha a olhava chocado, o rosto em um meio-tom de vermelho. Primeiro tocou o lábio de leve, então quando percebeu que ela o fitava divertida, esfregou com força a boca.

- Por que você fez isso?!– Ele perguntou irritado.

- Se não gosta, então não baixe tanto sua guarda... – Ela riu, levantando-se da varanda. – Quando é que voltaremos a estrada?

- Feh! – O hanyou resmungou enquanto seguia o exemplo dela e também se colocava de pé. Cruzou os braços e sem dizer mais nada caminhou em direção aos portões.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça levemente enquanto suspirava. Ela tinha que se controlar mais e parar de ser tão impulsiva com o meio-demônio. Ele poderia ser parecido, mas não era o seu Darsh... Decidiu procurar a princesa e Nobunaga para se despedir, mas quando entrou no quarto o garoto já estava fazendo o mesmo com a princesa. Ao que parecia Nobunaga não tinha chance alguma com a princesa já que ela se apaixonara pelo senhor feudal e o sentimento era correspondido... Kagome sentiu simpatia pelo rapaz, mas mesmo assim quebrou o momento a sós dos dois.

- Princesa Tsuyu... – Chamou a atenção dos dois para ela. – Vim agradece-la por cuidar de mim e avisar que eu e Inuyasha já estamos de partida. – Fez uma pequena reverência.

- Já vão? – O tom era triste, mas Kagome percebeu um quê de alívio na voz dela. – Nobunaga acaba de me dizer o mesmo...

Kagome observou o rapaz que apenas fez um aceno em direção a ela, um cumprimento triste. A garota respondeu do mesmo jeito.

- Eu que tenho que agradece-los por tudo que fizeram por mim e meu senhor. Não há nada que eu possa fazer pelos dois?

Nobunaga negou sem pensar duas vezes, mas Kagome analisou bem a princesa antes de perguntar se ela poderia arrumar provisões para a viagem. Ela sempre encontrava frutas e animais pela estrada, mas comer alguma coisa decente de vez em quando era sempre bem-vindo. A princesa prontamente conseguiu uma quantidade razoável de comida, o suficiente apenas para alguns dias, o que era muito devido ao tempo de conservação da comida naquela época.

Antes de deixar o castelo e seguir o hanyou, Kagome ainda tentou dar uma palavrinha com o senhor, mas a princesa havia dito que o homem estava ocupado demais tentando consertar as besteiras que fizera enquanto yokai.

Assim que alcançou o meio-demônio ele tomou a provisão de suas mãos, ela sabia que era só o jeito dele de evitar que ela forçasse o machucado e por isso sorriu para ele. Inuyasha apenas resmungou e fechou a cara quando viu o sorriso dela, andando mais rápido para se manter à frente no caminho. A adolescente colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar a risada, mas percebeu as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça do companheiro se mexerem levemente, seguidos de mais um resmungo do hanyou. Obrigou-se a parar de rir ou aquilo se transformaria em um círculo vicioso.

Andavam já a algum tempo quando o meio-yokai decidiu parar para que pudessem comer. Kagome observou o campo de batalha e depois fitou curiosamente o meio demônio.

- Você vai conseguir comer aqui? O cheiro não vai te incomodar? – Observou os corvos por um momento antes de voltar a fita-lo.

- Se o cheiro de humano morto me incomodasse ao ponto de não conseguir comer, morreria de fome.– Ele resmungou.

Ela deu de ombros, sentou-se ao lado dele para dividirem uma parte das provisões. O senhor Myoga apareceu mais uma vez, perguntando agora sobre o mundo de Kagome.

- É comum mulheres usarem espada em sua época?

- Não é comum, mas eu não sou a única. Na minha época as mulheres têm liberdade de escolher o que querem fazer ou não. Eu decidi aprender a usar uma espada e pronto.

- Você tem que lutar contra yokais também?– Ele indagou curioso.

- Não existem mais yokais no futuro.– Inuyasha e o senhor Myoga arregalaram os olhos em espanto. – Bem, talvez existam, mas todos os humanos acham que vocês são na verdade uma lenda.

- Mas então você luta contra quem?

- Ah...– Ela coçou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. – Como eu vou explicar isso pra vocês...– Pensou por um instante. – Digamos que eu não aprendi a lutar por necessidade, mas apenas por precaução? – Soou mais como uma indagação, pois ela estava com dúvidas se eles entenderiam e se realmente estava dizendo a verdade.

Inuyasha manteve-se quieto a conversa toda. Por um momento levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo, mas depois voltou a comer. Kagome ainda conversava com o velho quando a região escureceu de repente. Todos levantaram de seus lugares, procurando a fonte da sombra.

- Vocês... Estão com a joia de quatro almas. Entreguem!– Um redemoinho gigante de fogo azul surgiu no céu, junto com uma voz estranha que ecoava por todo o lugar impedindo que captassem sua fonte.

- Isso é fogo de raposa... – O senhor Myoga disse calmamente.

O redemoinho estranho desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça e em seu lugar uma forma estranha que mais lembrava um grande balão rosa com olhos mal desenhados surgiu. A voz ainda ecoava.

- Entreguem-me a joia... Ou matarei vocês!

Kagome segurou o riso. O grande balão flutuou até Inuyasha e se prendeu em sua cabeça, o olhar do hanyou era impagável: uma mistura de irritação e incredulidade. Se o que diziam na era dela era verdade, que raposas usavam truques para ludibriar as pessoas, então esse yokai não deveria ser problema para eles.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça três vezes, tentando controlar a raiva, antes de acertar um tapa no balão, que para a surpresa da menina soltou um grito. Mais uma vez uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu cobrindo o balão e no seu lugar uma criança raposa apareceu, choramingando e segurando a bochecha avermelhada.

- Hum... Ele tem um rabo. – Inuyasha puxou a criança-yokai pelo rabo felpudo. – É só um filhote de texugo tentando nos enganar. – Resmungou.

- Sou um filhote de raposa! – O garotinho gritou tentando se livrar do aperto do hanyou.

Kagome observou o menininho encantada.

- Inuyasha, solta o garoto. – Ela segurou o menino nos braços quando o hanyou o soltou. – Se machucou? – Ajoelhou-se colocando o menino no chão, fazendo referência ao modo como o hanyou tinha o segurado momentos atrás.

- Hanyou idiota...– O filhote de raposa resmungou.

Kagome viu que Inuyasha tinha escutado e que iria atacar a criança mais uma vez, então levantou-se rapidamente e colocou a mão sobre seu peito, impedindo-o de dar um passo à frente.

- Eu sei que você não gosta que te chamem assim, mas é apenas uma criança, não adianta querer espanca-lo... – Sussurrou o mais suavemente possível.

- Claro! Deixe o moleque fazer como quer! – Apontou para o menino que fugia carregando o vidrinho com os fragmentos que Kagome carregava amarrado no pescoço. Sem esperar por uma resposta dela, saltou até o menino e o acertou com um cascudo, recuperando o vidrinho.

A garota correu até o garoto lançando um olhar irritado para Inuyasha, que fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Qual o seu nome?– Ela sentou-se à frente dele.

- Meu nome é Shippou...– Ele disse emburrado.

A garota procurou nas coisas que carregavam pelas ervas que a princesa Tsuyu havia lhe oferecido para usar como cataplasma em seu ferimento. Entre elas sabia que tinha uma que a velha Kaede usava para luxações, decidiu que era uma boa ideia aplicar no lugar onde Inuyasha acertara o garoto. Foi cuidadosa ao colocar um pouco da pasta da erva sobre o local machucado, recebendo um olhar desconfiado do garoto.

- Por que você quer os fragmentos da joia, Shippou? – Sempre gostou de crianças e como sentia falta de Souta, conversar com Shippou era quase um alívio.

- Meu pai... - Ela pode dizer o quanto lhe doía dizer aquilo. – Eu queria vingar o meu pai... – O menino se encolheu por um momento.

- Usando o poder do fragmento da joia.– Inuyasha o interrompeu.

A garota lançou um olhar irritado em direção ao meio-Yokai, mas sua atenção voltou ao garoto quando ele negou veementemente e continuou a falar, dessa vez inflamado pela raiva.

- Os Irmãos Yokai Relâmpago estão matando todos os Yokais com fragmentos da joia. Eles mataram o meu pai! Eu queria usar o fragmento como isca. Eu não...

- Nós entendemos, Shippou.– Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, que estava apertada em punho. O tom doce pareceu acalma-lo um pouco. – Não se preocupe, ninguém está te acusando de nada, não é mesmo, Inuyasha? – Fitou-o como se o desafiasse a contradizê-la. Ver o hanyou virar a cara emburrado foi resposta o suficiente. Voltou-se para o menino. – Nós não podemos te entregar esses fragmentos, mas como estamos buscando outros fragmentos, talvez encontremos esses Irmãos Relâmpago... Se você quiser, pode vir com a gente.

- Esse pirralho só nos atrapalhará! – Inuyasha gritou irritado.

- Não se preocupe...– Sorriu, mais uma vez desafiando-o. – Eu assumo a responsabilidade por ele.– Observou o menino esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu... Eu acho que vocês vão precisar de um Yokai pra protege-los... Então como pagamento pelo... er... – Ele apontou para o local onde ela tinha aplicado as ervas. – Eu acompanho vocês.

Kagome sorriu, divertida pela atuação orgulhosa do pequeno Yokai raposa.

- Até porque... – Continuou altivo. – Um meio-Yokai inferior nunca conseguiria derrotar os Irmãos Yokai Relâmpago. Não sei porque se mete em assuntos de Yokais quando nem ao menos é um.– Comentou observando Inuyasha com desgosto.

A garota não deu tempo a Inuyasha para que pudesse responder, rápida como sempre, acertou um cascudo em Shippou do mesmo jeito que fazia com Souta quando mais novo.

- Seu pai com certeza te criou melhor do que isso. – Repreendeu-o. O tom levemente desapontado teve o efeito esperado: o garoto ficou surpreso, mas não tentou retrucar.

Levantou-se, batendo na parte traseira da saia para tirar a poeira que se agarrara ao tecido. Inuyasha fitava algo do lado oposto e por isso ela não pode ver sua expressão. Lançou um olhar rápido em direção ao senhor Myoga, que estava no ombro do hanyou, mas este apenas suspirou. Finalmente voltou-se para Shippou, que ainda estava sentado no chão, fitando concentrado as próprias mãos.

- Vamos? – Chamou.

Depois que o garoto anuiu, voltaram a estrada, tomando o mesmo rumo que seguiam quando pararam para comer. Inuyasha fez algumas perguntas ao garoto: desde quando fora a última vez que vira os irmãos até como eles mataram o pai dele. Shippou respondeu às perguntas que quis e da forma mais mal criada possível, a adolescente até chamou sua atenção algumas vezes, mas com o tempo percebera que era apenas o jeito do menino. Ele provavelmente passara o período pós-assassinato do pai sozinho, tendo que desconfiar de tudo e todos, sem ter alguém em quem confiar.

Por impulso, ela pegou o Yokai e o segurou entre os braços, passando a carrega-lo enquanto andavam. Percebendo o olhar confuso do garoto e a tensão no corpo pequeno, sorriu simpática.

- Seus pés estão doendo, não é mesmo? Descanse um pouco.

O menino pareceu surpreso o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso no rosto dela.

- Achou que eu não perceberia? Meu irmão tem a mesma mania de disfarçar a dor... Ele nunca conseguiu me enganar. – Piscou brincalhona. – Aproveite e descanse, você não disse que a gente precisaria de um Yokai para nos proteger? – Acrescentou, já sentindo o garoto relaxar em seus braços.

O garoto adormeceu não muito tempo depois. Inuyasha vez ou outra lançava um olhar em direção a eles, mas virava o rosto, bufando irritado quando encontrava com o olhar dela. Kagome não conseguia entender essas alterações de humor, mas se divertia. Ainda puxava conversa, vez ou outra com o senhor Myoga, mas evitava fazer muito barulho para não despertar a criança.

Já estava no meio da tarde quando Shippou finalmente acordou. Kagome sorriu, perguntando se ele tinha dormido bem, o que deixou o garoto envergonhado. Inuyasha bufou dizendo o quanto o filhote de texugo não ajudava em nada e atrasava o já lento passo da humana. O senhor Myoga chegou a repreendê-lo por falar daquele modo com a senhorita, mas logo depois estava pedindo desculpas, sendo esmagado entre os dedos do meio-Yokai.

- Eu já posso andar agora, senhorita...– Ele sussurrou ainda meio envergonhado.

- Pode me chamar de Kagome.– Sorriu colocando-o no chão.

- Kagome. – Inuyasha a chamou. Tinha parado de caminhar e parecia farejar o ar. – Algum Yokai está por perto. Pegue o garoto e fique por perto, seu ferimento ainda não se curou totalmente, consigo sentir o cheiro de sangue desde que você começou a carregar o moleque.– Ele estava irritado, mas de um modo diferente, dando a impressão de que a repreendia.

Shippou a fitou preocupado, mas ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Estou bem, Inuyasha que é um dramático...

O hanyou bufou, saltando para a árvore mais próxima antes de correr em direção ao sul. Kagome ficou parada ao lado de Shippou; como não encontrou sinal da pulga, deduziu que o senhor Myoga fora com Inuyasha.

Ainda esperavam pelo retorno dos dois quando Shippou disse ter ouvido algo. Ambos foram olhar a fonte e encontraram um grande Yokai na beira de um lago. Ele parecia entretido passando a mão na cabeça e observando o próprio reflexo, sem notar que não estava mais sozinho. Decidida a sair dali virou-se para Shippou, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao não encontrar o garoto? De repente ouviu um grito e quando percebeu o menino já tinha corrido em direção ao grande Yokai em fúria cega, acertando um chute nas costelas do mesmo. A diferença de altura entre os dois era tamanha que, se em outra situação, Kagome teria rido. O chute não fez qualquer efeito a não ser chamar a atenção do Yokai.

- Ora, vejam só! Se não é o filhote de raposa...– O Yokai chegava a ultrapassar a altura de Kagome. Ele tinha a constituição forte, mas a cabeça era duas vezes maior do que o normal, talvez três; passaria por um humano se não fosse pela cabeça. – Seu pai tem me mantido quentinho.– Sorriu em deboche, pisando no rabo de Shippou que ainda estava caído depois do chute. Kagome viu que o Yokai passava a mão em uma pele ao redor da cintura e com horror percebeu do que se tratava. – Vou juntá-lo a coleção, talvez dê para um bom chapéu. – O sorriso ainda continuava em seu rosto quando abriu a enorme boca de sua enorme cabeça.

Uma bola de energia dourada que soava como eletricidade acumulou-se dentro da boca do Yokai. Quando Kagome finalmente entendeu o que ele planejava fazer, agarrou a bokuto desajeitadamente, ainda sentindo as dores do ferimento anterior, e se jogou em direção a ele. Conseguiu acertar o lado esquerdo da enorme cabeça em tempo de desviar a trajetória da bola de energia, que explodiu no meio da floresta.

Os dois se observaram por um tempo.

Com a espada de madeira numa posição meio estranha viu claramente os fragmentos na testa do Yokai.

- Shippou, venha pra cá. – Mandou sem tirar os olhos do Yokai.

O garoto se levantou, mas quando deu o primeiro passo o Yokai estendeu as garras em direção a ele. Kagome quase não conseguiu desviar o ataque, sentiu que forçara demais e sua estamina caía rapidamente. Agarrou o pequeno frasquinho com os fragmentos de joia que levava em volta do pescoço e o passou para o pequeno demônio raposa.

- Vá atrás de Inuyasha. Agora! – Ela gritou vendo que o garoto não se mexera.

Quando viu o pequeno frasco o Yokai sorriu. Assim que Shippou começou a correr em direção à floresta e percebendo a fraqueza da garota, jogou-se em direção a eles. Sem alternativa, Kagome decidiu acertá-lo no meio dos olhos para que pudessem fugir sem serem seguidos, mas o Yokai esquivou, já prevendo o seu ataque. No meio do movimento, no entanto, ela conseguiu desviar o caminho da espada e de algum modo o acertou na cabeça.

O Yokai parou.

Kagome viu, surpresa, o Yokai passar a mão sobre a cabeça desesperadamente. Ela sabia que seu ataque não causara qualquer dano: mais da metade de sua força fora desperdiçada antes de acerta-lo, por isso não conseguia entender as lágrimas que surgiam nos olhos dele nem seus gritos incompreensíveis.

O Yokai abriu a enorme boca, dessa vez acumulando mais energia, o chiado de eletricidade cada vez mais alto. Kagome correu em direção a Shippou, que tinha parado de fugir quando ouvira o som familiar. Agarrou-o ainda correndo, seguindo em direção à floresta, mas o ataque a pegou antes mesmo que pudesse se esconder.

A força da explosão a jogou em direção a um tronco de árvore. Tentou mudar a posição de modo que o impacto não passasse para a criança, o que resultou em um baque terrível nas costas quando esta se chocou com o tronco.

O ar escapou de seus pulmões. Ela arfava, tentando respirar desesperadamente, sentindo o corpo reclamar. As vistas estavam embaçadas e não conseguia ouvir nada, preocupada como estava em tentar conseguir um pouco de ar.

Conseguia sentir o toque de Shippou em um de seus braços e aos poucos enxergava o rosto preocupado do menino a sua frente. Ele falava algo, mas ela não conseguia entender. As vistas escureciam mais uma vez.

Juntando todas as forças que lhe restavam, ela segurou o garoto pelos braços e o empurrou em direção à floresta.

- Fuja... Encontre Inuyasha... – Sussurrou dolorosamente.

Só quando o perdeu de vista permitiu-se desmaiar.

.

.

.

[_Espero que o garoto não tenha se ferido..._]


End file.
